Revenge
by canadian-chic14
Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's love is put to the test when Adam and someone else come up with a plan to tear Bren and Shal apart forever. bs a little je. Sequel to Messed up
1. Default Chapter

I've been writing as much as possible in the past few days to get the first chapter done.Eneryone  
  
that reviewed wanted a sequel so here it is. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I most likely would be rich, and I'm obviously not.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Messed Up. It's been 8 months since Shalimar made the biggest decision of her  
  
life, and her and Brennan are happy. But someone has others plan.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been about 8 months since Richard came back from the dead. Since then Shalimar and Brennan  
  
had been busy working, and when they weren't working they were normally together. Most people   
  
who spent that much time together would drive each other crazy but Brennan, and Shalimarweren't   
  
just soul mates or lovers, but best friends.  
  
(Sanctuary - Garage)  
  
Brennan was in the garage with Jesse doing the guy thing while Shalimar, and went shopping. Both   
  
guys knew that the girls were going to be out all day.  
  
"So what movie do you think they went to see?" Jesse asked Brennan.  
  
"Most likely Honey."  
  
"Which one is that again, there are way to many new movies out and they all confuse me."  
  
"Jess you're always confused no matter what. Anyway it's the one with Jessica Alba and Mikai  
  
Phiffer."  
  
"Oh yeah the one where the girl is the choreographer or whatever."  
  
"That's the one." Brennan said getting back to working on Shal's bike.  
  
The only reason that Jesse was helping Brennan on the Shal's bike was because some computer  
  
thing was wrong with her bike, and nor Shal or Brennan could fix it. So Jesse was the go to guy.  
  
(Mall - Movies - Same time)  
  
"So what movie do you want to see today Shal?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking Honey. How about you?"  
  
"You read my mind. I thought I was suppose to be the psionic."  
  
"I'll defiantly leave that job to you. So Honey it is then."  
  
Shal, and Emma got their tickets even though the movie didn't start for another 20 minutes. They   
  
decided to get some popcorn, and their seats anyway.  
  
"So how are things with you and Jess?"  
  
"Amazing. You know Shal I really do love him. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and   
  
it feels so damn good because I know he feels the same way about me. So how are things with you   
  
and Bren?"  
  
"After all we've been through, the ups and downs it was all worth it. I can't imagine not having   
  
him around. I mean I feel the same way I do about him as you do about Jess. We just have so much   
  
fun together, yeah we're more than just friends now but we still have that friends type of   
  
relatonship to back up the feelings and emotions, and I honestly think that that is what going   
  
to get us through anything that get's in our way."  
  
"I'm just glad that none of us are lonely or heart broken anymore because I personally can't take  
  
that, it's just to much for this empath." Emma said half jokingly.  
  
All that Shal could do was laugh at her best friend as the movie started.  
  
(Sanctuary - Lab)  
  
Adam was busy working when he recieved a call about a new mutant wanting to be put into the   
  
Unerground. So he called Brennan, and Jesse who had just finished working on Shal's bike.  
  
"There's a new mutant I need you two to pick up at Main, and 3rd."  
  
"Sure thing Adam." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, just let us change." Brennan laughed.  
  
"Please do, we wouldn't want to scare the new mutant way." Adam replied laughing at his  
  
elemental.  
  
So Brennan and Jesse went to pick up the new mutant, and while they wre gone Shalimar and Emma   
  
had returned from their girls day out.  
  
(Sanctuary - Lab)  
  
"Hey Adam where are Bren and Jess we can't find them anywhere?" Shal asked  
  
"They shouldbe back soon. They went to put a new mutant into the Underground."  
  
"Thanks Adam." Emma said as Shal, and her walked out of the lab and towards the rec room.  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
"Hey Shal you got mail."  
  
"Really from who?"  
  
"Doesn't say maybe it's your dad."  
  
"Maybe, I wonder how he's been."  
  
Emma handed Shal the envolope and went into the kitchen to make somehting to eat. Shalimar opened  
  
the letter and didn't know what to expect.  
  
Dear Shalimar,  
  
You couldn't imagine how much I miss you. I'm truly sorry for how I acted before I just   
  
couldn't grasp the fact that I wouldn't be able to get to spend the rest of my life with you.   
  
So I please tell Brennan that I'm sorry for what I said to him. As long as you're happy I'm   
  
happy too.  
  
Love always, Richard Saunders.  
  
Shalimar just sat on the couch as Emma walked back into the rec room with two drinks.  
  
"There is nothing we can eat in this place so we'll just order something when the guys get home."  
  
"Jesse was home all day, and you honeslt think that there would be food left, ha that's funny   
  
Em."  
  
"So how's your dad?"  
  
"Actually the letter was from Richard." Shal told Emma as she handed her the letter.  
  
"Are you going to tell Brennan?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should, I mean why after 8 months."  
  
"I think you should tell him Shal, all secrets come out eventually it's better to just be open  
  
with him."  
  
"What would I ever do without ya Em."  
  
"Screw up more often."  
  
"Probably" Shal laughed  
  
Just then the guys got home with a pizza. So Shal stuffed the letter into her pocket.  
  
"So how was your day out?" Bren asked Shal as she gave him a kiss, and took the pizza.  
  
"Fun. We went to see a movie when we were done." Shal answered as Bren followed her into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Let me guess, Honey." Brennan said as he wrapped his arms around Shalimar's waist, and gave her  
  
one sweet kiss on the neck.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Shal asked as she squirmed a little as Brenann hit the ticklish spot on  
  
her neck.  
  
"Just figures you and Emma would want to see that since Jessica Alba was in it, and we all know  
  
how much you loved Dark Angel."  
  
"Sometimes it scary how well you know me."  
  
"I try" Brennan responded smartly.  
  
When Brennan and Shalimar went back into the rec room Emma, and Jesse were watching Punk'd. The  
  
team hung out all night like teenagers, and Adam had even hung out with them for awhile until he  
  
went to bed. A couple hours later Emma, and Jesse went to bed.  
  
"So my room or yours?" Shal asked.  
  
"Whatever is good as long as I'm with you."  
  
"So my room."  
  
"Okay just let me go wash up."   
  
"Don't be too long." Shal said before she went into her room to change into her pajamas.// I  
  
definantly need to tell him. He deserves to no.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay there it is. The next chapter will be done as soon as I finish writing it.So keep me  
  
and review. Please PLease Please I just love those reviews. 


	2. Alaska

Thanks for all the reviews I truly appreciate and love them. It took me longer to write this   
  
chapter but I have a better idea know of where I want this story to go.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Sanctuary - Shalimar's Room)  
  
Shalimar was lying down on her bed looking at the letter again when Brennan knocked on the door,   
  
and Shalimar walked in after Shalimar told him too.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Brennan asked as he seen the weary look on Shal's face.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Is everything okay, did I do something?" Brennan asked nervously not knowing what was wrong with  
  
his girlfriend.  
  
"It's nothing you did. I got this in the mail today." Shalimar walked over to where Brennan was   
  
sitting on the chair and handed him the letter. After he took it she sat on his lap needing to feel him there.  
  
Brennan read the letter, and realised why Shalimar hadn't been as relaxed as she was before her,   
  
and Emma went out.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you about this since you got home but the time was never right."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, this is nothing, and it means nothing." Brennan said referring to the   
  
letter, as he continued. " All this means is that there is one less person to worry about. I know that you think he might come back here and try and start trouble but this is proof that that won't happen. Honesty is the key in our relationship and nobody can take that away from us. " Brennan comforted Shal, and picked her up of his lap, and placed her down on the bed. He put her down then walked into the washroom.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To throw this out." Brennan said as he held up the letter.  
  
Brennan walked over to where Shalimar was lying down in bed and climbed in next to her.  
  
"Would you stop wearing your shirt to bed? I know it's uncomfortable for you, and it's not like   
  
I have a problem with you not wearing."  
  
"I just thought it was what you wanted."  
  
"Ah, no." Shalimar said seductively as she moved closer to Brennan and placed sweet little kisses  
  
on the side of his neck as she helped him take off his shirt.  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar awoke with her head on Brennan's shoulder, and her and on his chest. Brennan on the   
  
other hand had been up for awhile, and didn't want to wake up Shalimar since she seemed so   
  
comfortable. He just watched her sleep and relaxed feeling as though nothing could ever come   
  
between them.  
  
(Emma's Room - Same time)  
  
Emma was watching Jesse sleep when she got an idea, and gave him on hell of a kiss. Jesse woke   
  
up to the feel of someone's lips on his. He opened his eyes and smiled at Emma.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I didn't want to just wake you up, so I came up with something a little more fun, is that okay   
  
with?"  
  
"Perfectly fine, it was a great way to wake up."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
It was at that moment that Adam called everyone to the lab for a meeting.  
  
(Sanctuary - Lab)  
  
Emma, and Jesse had been in the lab five minutes after called them, and Bren, and Shal were in   
  
the lab five minutes after that. The team sat at the table as Adam started the meeting.  
  
"I'm going to cut right to the chase. It seems as though Echardt is back, and working with a new agency somewhere in Alaska. It seems that his new immune system has shut down, and he has hired a doctor that used to work for Genomex help him restore it."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Shalimar pretty pissed that she had been disturbed   
  
since she was so comfortable lying down with Brennan.  
  
"Well two of you are going undercover, and I've already decided on who is going, and me decision   
  
is final."  
  
"When would we have to leave" Jess asked hoping that it wasn't him or Emma that had to go. Nope   
  
he was more than happy sitting this mission/assignment out.  
  
"I was getting there. Jesse, Emma I want you two to go fix up some new comm rings, ones that can   
  
transmit through blizzards, and that have a better tracking system. The software is already on the computers so you what to do. Brennan, Shalimar you are the lucky ones."  
  
"We don't have to go into the cold again, cause Adam last time we went to Alaska I had a chill   
  
for two weeks, after we got home." Shalimar told Adam.  
  
"Well you got me to keep you warm now" Brennan said as he wrapped his arm around Shalimar's   
  
shoulders.  
  
"Who says we're going?" Shal told him as she pushed his arm off of hers, and started to giggle.  
  
"Don't worry you two this time you'll have a fully heated cottage with electricity, and anything   
  
else you could think of."  
  
"I knew it." Shal pouted as she went to pack.  
  
(Sanctuary - Lab - 4 hours later- 2:30 p.m.)  
  
Everyone was in the lab getting briefed on the mission. Adam had told Shalimar, and Brennan that   
  
they were to infiltrate Echardt's new agency, and find out what was going on there. They were   
  
also to find out who this mysterious doctor was."   
  
Jesse handed Brennan, and Shalimar their new equipment, and wished them luck. While Emma was   
  
filled the Helix with enough gas, and put in the exact coordinates of the cottage in Alaska.  
  
"There will be a set of snow mobiles, and two SUV's waiting for you when you get there. So   
  
remember to the Helix back when you land, and please stay out of trouble." Adam told them a he   
  
patted Brennan's back, and gave Shalimar a hug.  
  
"Yeah, Emma, and I don't want to have to go to Alaska, it's way to cold, and well I just don't   
  
want to have to save your stubborn butts."  
  
Shalimar slapped Jesse in the back of the head, gave Emma a hug, and boarded the Helix with   
  
Brennan  
  
"Alaska here we come, again." Shal said as she sat down in the co-pilots seat next to Brennan.  
  
"Woo hoo." Brennan said sarcastically.  
  
"Bren?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Brennan told her.  
  
Shalimar smiled, and the happy couple was happy again, even though they were headed to Alaska.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sage360: Glad you like it.  
  
RavenMD: There will be a little E/J in this fic I just don't know how much.  
  
Fiery Feral: I'm trying my hardest to get the next chapter written but school work keeps getting  
  
in the way so as soon as I'm done a chapter I'll post it.  
  
PeTiTeCaT: Hope you like the way things worked out in this chapter.  
  
Koala Tangerine: Hey thanks alot for the review hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Cat: Happy you like it so far.  
  
lornein: Thanks for the review, and glad you like you like the idea of a sequel. 


	3. The cottage

Sorry about the format of the story I just checked it and I'm not sure what it is. Well let's   
  
give this chapter a go. Thanks again for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Alaska)  
  
Brennan, and Shalimar landed in some small town in Alaska near the Canadian border. They got out  
  
of the Helix, and were shocked at how beautiful the cottage was.  
  
The cottage was almost like the one Brennan owned. It was hidden by huge snow covered trees. The   
  
driveway was really long, and only somewhat ploughed but the cottage was gorgeous non the less.  
  
There were two Jet Ski's, and Aztec as well as brand new navy blue Durango. Brennan and Shalimar   
  
walked in side, and Brennan sat down their luggage as Shalimar just stopped, and looked around.  
  
"Bren this place is amazing." Shal said as Brennan headed towards the master bedroom at the end   
  
of the hall. "We might actually have a little fun while we're here." she continued as she took of her jacket and hung it up.  
  
"Shal you have to see this." Brennan called from the end of the hall.  
  
Shalimar finished putting her jacket on the coat rack, and walked towards the bedroom. When she   
  
entered the room her jaw just dropped.  
  
"I know, fireplace, and all." Brennan said as picked her up, and spun around.  
  
Shalimar sat on the bed but not for long, as it was so comfortable she ended lying down.  
  
"Bren?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have to lay down on this bed. I thought your bed at Sanctuary was comfy but this bed puts   
  
yours to shame."  
  
Brennan walked over to the bed after starting up the fireplace. He crawled over her purposely to   
  
make her laugh. Shalimar turned on her side, and watched the fire as Brennan got comfortable   
  
behind her, and wrapped one arm over her waist, in a spoon like position.  
  
"I love you," he said out of the blue.  
  
"I love you to." Shal said as she turned her head and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I don't want to get up but we have to do a lot so let's get a head start so that we have more   
  
time for us later on." Brennan told Shal very professionally. "I'll go send the Helix back before   
  
Adam goes all crazy, while you try and get up." For his smart remark he got a playful smack in   
  
the head as he got out of bed.  
  
While Brennan sent the Helix back to Sanctuary Shalimar unpacked her back in the master bedroom,   
  
and was about to call Adam to check in, and make sure everything was okay when Brennan walked   
  
in shivering, and covered in snow. Shalimar decided to hold off calling Adam, and make Brennan   
  
a cup of hot chocolate instead.  
  
When Shalimar got back into the living room Brennan was on the recliner looking really cold.  
  
"Is it that cold out?" Shal asked handing Brennan the hot chocolate, then turning on the   
  
fireplace.  
  
"What was your first guess." he answered half serious, half jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Looks like someone gets grumpy when he's cold."  
  
"Well then why don't you make me a happy man and come sit with me. This chair is big enough for   
  
the two of us."  
  
"Oh it is now." Shalimar toyed with him as she leaned over about to kiss him but instead she   
  
plopped down beside him in the chair.  
  
"See I told you it was big enough, and that was mean just to let you know."  
  
It was then that phone on the end table next to Brennan rang.  
  
"Must be Adam." Brennan said as he answered the phone. "Hello" he greeted.  
  
"Brennan, how is everything going so far?" Adam asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Really well, this place is amazing."  
  
"It is indeed."  
  
Shalimar got up off Brennan, and told him she was going to take a shower, and told him that if   
  
he was still cold he better hurry up. Getting her drift Brennan told Adam that he was tired, and   
  
they would call him back in the morning.  
  
"Well then where's Shalimar?"   
  
"Already sleeping, listen Adam I'm really drained so talk to you tomorrow." Brennan hung up the   
  
phone, and basically ran to the bathroom where Shalimar was waiting for him.  
  
(Cottage - 1 hour later)  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan were out of the shower, and was Shalimar was in the bedroom watching   
  
television when Brennan walked in with two hot chocolates. He gave one to Shal, and put his on   
  
the nightstand on his side of the bed.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Just returning the favour." Brennan answered as he got into bed next to Shal.  
  
Shalimar put down her hot chocolate, and rolled over so she was facing Brennan.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked seeing that look in Shalimar's eyes.  
  
"Put down your hot chocolate," she said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
As soon as he put his cup down Shalimar straddled his hips and started to tickle him. Brennan   
  
couldn't take it anymore, he rolled them both over so he was now on top and pinned Shalimar's   
  
arms above her head. After he gave her a sweet kiss he got up.   
  
"Where the hell are you going now?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Nope your room is right here so cut the gentleman crap, and get back over here."  
  
"Shal I shouldn't we both now what happens when we end up in the same bed."  
  
"That's the whole point Bren, and you said you'd keep me warm so get your cute ass back her   
  
cause I'm starting to get cold."  
  
"Fine if you insist, but I did say I would keep you warm didn't I." Brennan was more than happy   
  
to keep Shal warm.  
  
As he got back into bed the phone rang but Brennan told Shalimar to ignore it since she was the   
  
one that wanted to "cuddle".   
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
The phone rang, and Adam picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Adam no one answered the phone."  
  
"It's okay we'll put the plan into action tomorrow just be ready to do some comforting huh."  
  
"Sure thing Adam."  
  
"Goodnight Richard, you're going to need as much sleep as you can get."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't really like this chapter but I felt it needed to be written so there it was. Even if   
  
you hate it let me know in a review. Keep them reviews coming and let me know what you think   
  
should happen, cause I'm kind off starting to get writers block. Thanks so much, ciao for now. 


	4. The Feeling

Well I'm back with the chapter 4. So sorry it took so long but school kept getting in the way. This chapter is more of a lead up to the next one, which I'm hoping will be done really soon. Please keep those reviews coming even if you don't like it let me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Alaska - Cottage - Next Time)  
  
Brennan had woken up early by Shalimar who was tossing and turning because of a nightmare. So he got up, and decided to make some breakfast.  
  
(Half Hour)  
  
Shalimar rolled over only to find that Brennan wasn't there. So Shal got up and walked out into the living room. She saw Brennan in the kitchen eating while watching a movie. Shalimar walked up behind Brennan who was sitting on a stool. She placed her arms on Brennan's shoulders and placed a good morning kiss on his cheek. Brennan turned around and Shalimar sat on his lap.  
  
"Good morning to you to." Brennan said as he kissed Shalimar back.  
  
"You're up early. Why?"  
  
"What I'm not allowed to get up early?"  
  
"Bren you're never up early, at least not when you don't have to be."  
  
"You were tossing and turning, it kind of woke me up." Brennan told Shal knowing she would never let him getting up early go.  
  
"Oh sorry." Shalimar apologized.  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
Just as Shalimar got up to get a drink the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Shalimar it's Adam."  
  
"No duh!" Shalimar said letting Adam know that she had just gotten up.  
  
"What's with the attitude?" Adam asked not knowing why Shalimar always talked to him like that in the morning, but was fine with everybody else, especially Brennan.  
  
"I just woke up, and you always annoy me in the morning."  
  
"We'll you're fine with Brennan, doesn't he annoy you?" This was the first time Shalimar had ever heard Adam say anything like that to her and in that manner but she sure as hell didn't like it and wouldn't take it.  
  
"That's because he knows to just leave me be in the morning. So why did you call?" Shalimar asked getting tired of the conversation they were having. She was also ticked off that Adam had brought Brennan into the middle of it. How she was with her boyfriend was her business and Adam should be happy for her, and she though that he was.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sending the information that you will need to get started today." Adam said bluntly.  
  
"Thanks we'll get started as soon as possible."  
  
"Call if anything happens, Jessse, and Emma will be here if you need them. They'll be tracking you and Brennan from here so make sure you're comm rings are on.  
  
"Okay will do. So you have a meeting or something?" Shalimar asked nicer not being able to stay mad at Adam for very long.  
  
Glad to hear his "daughter" talk to him like she normally did he answered calmly.  
  
"Actually yes I do with a friend of mine."  
  
"Friend huh, sounds like you're trying to hide something from me."  
  
"Never! Now get to work so you can get back here sooner."  
  
"Alright. Later Adam." Shalimar said as she hung up the phone as Brennan came out of the bedroom fully dressed.  
  
"Adam said he's sending us the info we need for today so that we can get it over and done with then maybe go check out the town."  
  
"It's a date." Brennan said as he hugged Shalimar.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were going over what Adam had sent them while sitting in front of the fireplace all cuddled up, drinking hot chocolate. The laptop was on Shal's lap who was leaning against Brennan.  
  
"Brennan do you notice anything off with what we're supposed to find out today?" Shal asked checking to see if Brennan had noticed something that she found weird or if he just overlooked it.  
  
"No why?" We're just supposed to make sure that these are the co-ordinates of Echardt's base."  
  
"Key word there Bren, we. It only says for you to go, and I've read it over a couple of times."  
  
"It's probably just mistake, I'll call Jess, and Emma and to make sure."  
  
"No, you go get ready to go and I'll call just in case it's not a mistake."  
  
"Are you sure cause I can do it."  
  
"Bren I'm sure now go get changed."  
  
So Brennan went and got ready. A quick shower, some warmer clothes, and he was done. Shalimar had called Sanctuary only to find that there was no mistake and that Brennan was going alone.  
  
"So did you find out what's going on?" Brennan asked Shalimar has he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, it was no mistake you're going alone." Shalimar told him having a really bad feeling for some reason.  
  
"Oh, well everything will be fine. It's not like I've never done anything on my own before." Brennan said trying to reassure Shal after he seen her worried look come upon her face.  
  
"I know it's just that I have a bad feeling I'm not sure why, I just do."  
  
"Shal, sweetie everything will be fine. I'll go then meet you in town at that café we see when we flew in."  
  
"Bren I still don't know I mean something's not right. Why wouldn't I be going with you since Jesse, and Emma are tracking everything from Snactuary. I don't get why I have to track you from here."  
  
"I don't maybe just incase the satellite goes down because of a storm, and to answer your next question, you're staying because you're better at tracking being feral and all in case a storm closes in but just relax because nothing is going to happen, and the weather is fine. I checked the weather channel in the when you were on the phone and there are no chances of a storm." Brennan answered Shal before she even asked the question.  
  
"One, you know me too well, and two be careful."  
  
"I'll keep in touch via our comm rings, and Shal,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I mean it be careful it is Echardt we're talking about here." Shalimar was reluctant to let him get off so easy but knew it wasn't his fault that. She also knew something was going on but didn't know what.  
  
"So meet you I'll meet you at the café. I'll take the Durango if that's okay with you."  
  
"Whatever is fine with me, I like the sound system in the Aztec anyway." Brennan kissed Shalimar goodbye as he walked out to the Aztec. When he got in he turned on the tracking system, and made sure Jesse, Emma, and Shalimar could hear him.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
"Jess do you find it weird that Brennan is going alone?"  
  
"Not really, I mean he's only checking to see if those are those are the right co-ordinates. He'll drive up check, and then go back to the cabin, it's nothing to worry about. You, and Shal just need to chill out a little. Brennan's a big boy that can handle himself, plus he's a good driver, and can handle the weather and terrain."  
  
"I hope you're right, I mean I have the exact same feeling Shal does."  
  
"Em everything will be fine." Jesse pulled Emma into a hug, and kissed her forehead.  
  
(Alaska)  
  
"Brennan you there?" Shal asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I know I already told you but be careful cause I want you home tonight to keep me warm like you promised."  
  
"We'll I would never miss out on a chance to hold you close to me so consider it done." Brennan said as he turned on the cd player, and relaxed as he drove. His only thoughts were of him, and Shal all cuddled up, and cozy with not a care in the world. Those thoughts helped him to relax because even though he wouldn't admit it he felt the same way Shal did but he drove none the less.  
  
Once again I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm trying my hardest to finish the next chapter so I can post sooner than I posted this one. Remember to review, all comments are welcome even if you didn't like it. 


	5. It's started

Here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. //thought//  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Alaska)  
  
"Hey Shal how's everything going?"  
  
"Fine why?"  
  
"What I'm not allowed to check in now too?"  
  
"Funny Mulwray."  
  
"You know it babe."  
  
"So you almost there?" Shal asked as she took a sip of her french vanilla mocha.  
  
"Almost, and Shal?"  
  
"Yeah Bren."  
  
"Don't have to much fun without me."  
  
"Oh I won't." Shal joked.  
  
Just as Brennan went radio silent, Shalimar sensed something unexpected. She looked up from her table in the back corner of the restaurant to see an all too familiar face walk in.  
  
//Don't stare and maybe he won't notice I'm here. Ha don't kid yourself you know he may not see you but he will sense you just like you sensed him.//  
  
Just as Shalimar looked up she was greeted with the face of Richard Saunders.  
  
"Shalimar what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Ah well, Adam sent us on a mission."  
  
"Oh, so you tracking something on that computer or are you just hanging out. Anyway I'm guessing that it's the latter of the two so I'll leave you alone." Richard said as he was about to walk off."  
  
Not wanting to be ruse since he did apologize for what had happened, and even though she still loved Brennan a small part of her would always care for Richard in one way or another.  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want to have a cup of a coffee with me or something."  
  
"I'd love to." Richard sat down and couldn't help but stare at Shalimar.  
  
"What do I have horns growing out of my head or something?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Richard finally stopped staring.  
  
"So what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Of course I don't mind after all it is you. To answer your question I didn't want to go into the Underground so I decided to move somewhere that I wouldn't be bothered. My parents went on vacation one year, and they liked this place so much the next year they brought me, and I've just always loved it."  
  
"Cool so you live around here huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like it to it's a lot different from the city everyone knows everyone, it's like one big happy family."  
  
"Sounds picture perfect." Shal was shocked at how they could still just talk.  
  
"You could say that but it's really not."  
  
"What you mean you said you love it here?"  
  
"I do but even though this town is like a family it still gets a little lonely sometimes."  
  
"So not married yet huh?"  
  
"No, I don't even have a girlfriend, don't really want one right now you know." Richard wanted to change the subject because if they didn't Shalimar was sure to realize that he still wanted her, badly. //Damn she so gorgeous how could she think I could just get over her.//  
  
"Shal, Shal you there?" Brennan asked as he seen the gigantic building in front of him.  
  
There was no reply. Shalimar had unknowingly turned off her comm ring while she was talking, and the battery on the computer died. If she had been paying attention she would have plugged it into the outlet near the table, which was one of the reasons she chose that table to sit at.  
  
"Jesse, Emma anybody for crying out loud!" Brennan was getting frustrated, and a little worried that Shalimar didn't answer him.  
  
"I'm here Brennan." Jesse said  
  
"Look there is building here but it doesn't look like one of Echardt's places. There are no guards outside, no cameras, the place is dead."  
  
"Who knows Echardt is pretty smart when it comes to hiding things, but at least we know that there is in fact something to be checked into now. I'm going to start a check see if I can find anything. In the meantime go back and spend some time with Shal since we both know that's what you want to do, and drive safe."  
  
"Alright I will except for the fact that Shalimar won't answer me is her comm ring on?"  
  
"Um, let me check." Jesse did a quick check on the computer console he was working at and sure enough he found the reason why Shal wasn't answering Brennan.  
  
"Her comm ring isn't on, I'll try and get a hold of her for you somehow though."  
  
"Cool thanks Jess, and tell her that I'll be at the café in no time."  
  
"Done now let me go find out what Emma is up to she's been too quiet she might be trying to plan on how to get me back for the other remember?"  
  
"Yeah if she does decide to get you back, and she should you should be very afraid."  
  
"Trust me I am."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Yeah you to and have fun at the, café, ha maybe you could read some of your poetry."  
  
"Jess you're so dead when I get home, tell Emma hey for me to."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Once again Brennan turned on the radio and drove wondering why Shal's comm ring was off line. Then as soon as he turned the corner he was run off the road by an 18-wheeler. He drove into a ditch to avoid being hit. //What the hell is going on, and where the hell did that truck come from.//  
  
At that moment two guys came up beside the Aztec without Brennan knowing. On guy shot what looked to be a dart threw the window, and it hit Brennan in the side of the neck. Brennan pulled out the dart and almost immediately fell unconscious.  
  
"Hurry up we don't have much time before he wakes up, and we don't want to tick off the good old doctor." One guy said as the other guy helped him get Brennan out of the vehicle.  
  
(Café)  
  
Shalimar had been so busy talking with Richard that she lost track of time, and forgot almost completely about Brennan, and the assignment. As Richard was talking to fiddled with the ring on her hand, and turned it back on even though she hadn't realized she had turned it off in the first place.  
  
"I love Christmas it's so peaceful and calming."  
  
"That's exactly what Brennan said the other day. Oh my god Brennan." Shal had finally realized what time it was, and that Brennan should have been back by now. "Bren are you there?" She got no answer, so she tried again but to no avail. "Jesse, Emma can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah we're here Shal, what happened why did you turn off your ring?" We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour."  
  
"Hour, past hour, yeah Brennan checked in about that long ago, and said he couldn't get threw to you."  
  
"He won't answer me, was everything okay when he checked in?" Shalimar was worried now, so worried that she hadn't realized that Richard was holding her hand.  
  
"He was fine but about fifteen minutes ago his comm ring was disconnected. Shal what the hell have you been doing anyway."  
  
"I was uh,,"  
  
"Uh what Shal we don't have time for this something has happened to Brennan." Emma didn't know what had happened to her best friend but knew something was up.  
  
"I was talking with Richard."  
  
"Richard what the hell is Richard doing there?"  
  
"I'll explain later. I'm heading back to the cottage to see if I can get the satellite feed on the Aztec."  
  
"Okay Shal, and hurry. Jess said knowing something not good happened to Brennan.  
  
Shalimar ran out of the café with Richard close behind.  
  
"Hey is there anything I can do to help."  
  
"Maybe just follow me back to the cottage."  
  
The fifteen minute drive back to the cabin had turned into a half hour drive because a snow storm had blown in. All Shalimar could do was hope that Brennan was okay and that it was just the weather. It was just that something inside her told her that that wasn' the case.  
  
Hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review, even if you didn't like it. So what do you all think should happen, I have an idea but the rest of the story still isn't written, so if you want or think somehting should happen let me, and if it fits I'll try and work it in. Ciao for now. Oh and that review button is right there and you know you want to click on so give in to the urge. 


	6. No matter What

Once again thanks for all the reviews, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy. Well here here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Alaska)  
  
"Jesse, Emma you guys try, and get a hold of Adam, and Richard, and me will see if we can find Brennan's signal. If we can't then we'll drive out to route he took." Shalimar was back in action. She didn't know what she would do to herself if Brennan wasn't okay. After all she should have been paying attention to him not Richard.  
  
"We're on it, and be careful Shal." Emma said knowing not to argue with Shalimar when she was like this.  
  
Jesse, and Emma moved on to finding Adam, and Shalimar headed for the door of the cottage.  
  
"Shalimar wait, we can't drive out into the middle of no where right now." Richard stated as he grabbed Shalimar's arm.  
  
"Really why's that?" Shal asked as she pulled away from Richard. She was more than a little pissed off.  
  
"For several reasons. The first being it's late, and dark out. The second being that it's storming bad outside, and third you're dead tired, and can barely stay awake."  
  
"So I'm the just supposed to stay here, and wait while the man I love is out there somewhere waiting for me!"  
  
"Look I'm not saying we don't go after him but with the snow, and it being dark we won't be able to find anything anyway. So take the time, and rest."  
  
"No I can't," and Shalimar walked out the door.  
  
//Maybe this isn't the right thing to do. No she was mine first, and he deserves whatever he gets.// Richard thought as he ran out after Shalimar.  
  
"Shalimar please just think rationally for a minute, we both know that even being feral won't help us find Brennan right now."  
  
Shalimar couldn't handle anymore. She fell to the ground in front of the cottage. Richard rushed to her side, and let her cry into his chest. He then helped her up, and the two walked back inside.  
  
Shalimar sat down on the couch still crying, and shivering. Richard started the fireplace the sat down next to Shal.  
  
"Hey we'll find him." Richard soothed.  
  
"It's not that, I know we'll find him."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's my fault he's gone. I let him down, and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."  
  
"He'd be a fool not to."  
  
"Thing is I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He is one of the most important people in my life; he's like he glue that keeps me together. I just love him so much, and I know you probably don't want to that but it's truth."  
  
"Then why are to crying?"  
  
"Richard I don't want to be alone. If he doesn't forgive me he'll leave Sanctuary. I have no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
"No you won't you still have Adam, Jesse, and Emma."  
  
"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Shalimar said has she finally regained her composure.  
  
"Hey look at me." Richard lifted Shal's face so that she was looking him straight in the eye. You'll always have me no matter what."  
  
Shalimar was tired, and couldn't take anymore today. She got up, and went to the bedroom. She was dizzy, and could barely walk so Richard helped down the hall. He tucked her into bed, and went to walk away. Before he could Shalimar grabbed his arm so Richard turned around.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, now get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Richard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stay here, you can sleep in the guest room then we can leave earlier."  
  
"Umm, yeah okay if that's what you want."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning, goodnight."  
  
"Night." Shal responded as Richard walked out of the room.  
  
(Somewhere in Alaska)  
  
Brennan woke up in a comfortable bed, which surprised him. He tried to get up but his head hurt like hell, so he just lied back down.  
  
//Where the hell am I.// Brennan wondered as some guy entered the room.  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"Fine. Now where the hell am I." Brennan said as he tried to get up.  
  
"Don't even think about using your powers Sparky, you have on a sub dermal governor. I can't tell you are but I can tell you that you'll be here for awhile."  
  
"Who are you working for? Echardt?"  
  
"No! Someone else but I can't say who. You're free to walked around the house it's yours for the next while but you even think about leaving the property, and the guards won't be as nice as I am."  
  
Before the guy left he said a few last words. "There's Advil in the washroom cabinet for your head, and don't forget to feed the puppy. You can name him, he's yours so at least you'll have some company. I must go now, got work to do."  
  
Brennan was more than pissed. He needed a way out, and fast. When he out of the bedroom he was amazed, the place was huge. Just then a little husky puppy ran up to his feet.  
  
"We'll aren't you just adorable. I guess I should name you huh?" Brennan said a loud, as he picked up the puppy.  
  
"Shal would just love you. God, Shal I miss her so much. I know she'll come for me, for us." Brennan didn't doubt for a second that Shalimar, and the rest of the team.  
  
Brennan sat down in the massive living room with the puppy on his lap.  
  
"I have no idea what to name little buddy." Brennan said as he sat the puppy down and walked into the washroom to get an Advil. The puppy followed him wanting to play.  
  
"I'm thinking about it, don't rush me. You do want a good name don't you?" // I can't believe this I'm talking to a dog. Oh well at least he's a cute dog.//  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I have an idea of what to name the puppy but if someone has an idea let me no in a review, and if I like it then I'll use it. Also if anyone has a Bren/Shal website or just a mutant x one I'd love to know, so let me know in a review, or in an e-mail. Thanks. Now go press that little review button down there. 


	7. Searching

Sorry for the wait, with school and volleyball I just haven't had time. Hopefully I'll get one more chapter up this weekend, but I can't promise anything. Well I've kept you waiting long enough. I also just wanted to say thanks for the puppy names they we are great, and pretty much close to what I had in mind. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Alaska - Cottage - Next morning)  
  
Shalimar woke up, and last night dawned on her instantly. She got up, and took a quick shower. When she walked into the living room, after getting dressed, and drying her hair, she seen Richard watching television, while drinking his morning coffee.  
  
"Morning Shalimar." Richard said as he sensed her presence behind him.  
  
"Morning I didn't wake you up with the shower did I?"  
  
"Nope I was before you. Oh Shal before I forget Jesse called, and said that they haven't been able to get a hold of Adam yet."  
  
"Alright, get ready to go as it has stopped snowing, and I'll call Jesse, and Emma to see if anything has changed."  
  
"Sure, give me ten minutes."  
  
Shalimar called Jesse, and Emma to see what was going on with Adam, and let them know that she and Richard were going out looking for any clues that might lead them to Brennan.  
  
"Hey Shal, how you holding up?" Emma asked.  
  
"Okay so far but I don't think that this whole situation has set in yet."  
  
"We all just have to stay positive, I mean it's Brennan he's a fighter."  
  
"I know that's what's keeping me calm right now. Anyway enough about me. Have you been able to get in touch with Adam yet?"  
  
"Not yet, he's in a meeting and we can't get through."  
  
"Okay, well keep me posted. Richard and I are going to go see if we can find any leads as to who took Brennan."  
  
"Good luck Shal."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
(Somewhere in Alaska)  
  
Brennan couldn't think about anyone but Shalimar. He thought about her so much that he still hadn't named his new puppy.  
  
"I just don't know what to name you little guy. All I can think about is Shalimar."  
  
At the sound of Shalimar's name the puppy gave a little bark, and wagged his cute little tail.  
  
"Yup, she is amazing. There is no one else in this world more beautiful than her. Her name says it all, Fox." After a moment Brennan had the perfect name for the puppy.  
  
"That's it, your name can be Fox."  
  
(Alaska - En route)  
  
Shalimar was driving, and Richard was looking for anything that seemed out of place.  
  
"Do you see anything?"  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
"Wait look over there to the left."  
  
"What is it Shal."  
  
"It's the Aztec."  
  
"That's what Brennan was driving?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Jesse, Emma come in."  
  
"I'm here Shal what's up?" Jesse answered.  
  
"We found the Aztec. Have you been able to contact Adam yet?"  
  
"Good job, but no word from Adam yet, sorry."  
  
"Okay, keep on it Jesse, we'll check out the Aztec."  
  
So Richard and Shalimar got out, and checked around the Aztec. Inside the Aztec Shalimar found nothing that would help them out. She however did find Brennan's comm ring. She quickly picked it up, and put it safely in her pocket.  
  
"Did you find anything Shalimar?"  
  
"No nothing, whoever is behind this knew what they were doing."  
  
"Why don't we head back to the cottage then and regroup. You know come up with a new plan."  
  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right."  
  
"You're just worried Shal, let's get you some food you didn't eat we'll come back later."  
  
"Fine, you drive the Durango, and drive back the Aztec."  
  
"Okay." Richard replied happy that Shalimar had agreed to go back to town with him. He needed to call Adam, and tell him what was going on.  
  
(In the Aztec)  
  
"Richard follow me back to the cottage," Shal said over her comm ring.  
  
"Actually I was thinking we go into town and get a bite to eat first."  
  
"You can if you want to but 'm not really all that hungry."  
  
"No, it's okay then but you have to eat when we get back to the cottage then."  
  
"That's fine, let's just go." Shalimar broke the connection, and turned on the cd player."  
  
//What was Brennan listening to.// Shal thought as she turned up the music.  
  
// Oh my god I love this song, you finally found that right guy. Everything about him is perfect, and what did you do, you turned your back on him, and now he's gone.//  
  
(In the Durango)  
  
"Hello, Richard is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Adam it's me."  
  
"What's wrong, how are things going."  
  
"Things are going okay but Shalimar has put a wall up around, it's all business, no play she won't even go out to eat with me. She does love him Adam, and I'm beginning to think that even if she doesn't find him that she will never give her heart to someone else, especially not me."  
  
"I know her well Richard, and she will move on with time, just be patient with her. She moved on after you didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Any how I'm going to activate my comm ring, and I'm sure Emma, and Jesse will get a hold of me instantly. We I get back to Sanctuary I'll call the cottage, and insist that Shalimar comes back."  
  
"I don't think she'll leave Adam."  
  
"Let me handle that you just give her a shoulder to cry n, ad a helping hand."  
  
"Okay I'll call you when I find out more."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapters. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to hit that little review butting right there in front of you. Ideas are welcome, feedback, whatever just review. That's all for now. 


	8. Escape

As promised I have finished chapter 8. Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad your all liking the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(Alaska - Cottage)  
  
Just as Shalimar, and Richard walked threw the door of the cottage the phone rang. Shalimar ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Adam?"  
  
"Yes, it's me and Jesse, and Emma have already given me all the details."  
  
"So what are we going to do now, I mean Richard, and I found the Aztec but there were no clues as to who took Brennan and why."  
  
"Then it must be Echardt that took him."  
  
"Yeah I guess I mean who else out here would even now about him. Whoever took him knew what they were doing because it didn't seem like there were any signs of a struggle, and we both know Brennan would not go with someone freely."  
  
"You're right. Like I said it must be Echardt. Which means I want you and Richard back here at Sanctuary, and no arguments Shalimar it's for your own safety."  
  
"Not a chance Adam. How could you possibly think that I would just leave Alaska without finding Brennan. What the hell has gotten into you lately."  
  
"Look Brennan is already gone, and I don't want Echardt to get a hold of you too."  
  
"No I'm not coming back to Sanctuary until I've found Brennan, and I will find him with or without your help."  
  
It was at that moment that Richard grabbed the phone from Shalimar.  
  
"Hi Adam it's Richard."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I don't know if we should come back just yet."  
  
"Okay listen to me Richard, you're going to have to find a way to get Shalimar on the Helix I don't care how you do it. Get her drunk or something just get her back here."  
  
"I understand Adam but I just don't think we should come back yet."  
  
After Richard took the phone from Shalimar, she had gone into her and Brennan's bedroom. She sat down on the bed. She picked up a picture and just stared at it. It was a picture of her and Brennan laying down on a blanket in their park that they had gone to so many times.  
  
Shalimar heard a knock at the door, and told Richard to come in. She didn't even bother to hide the picture but continued to stare at it, and remember the great times she and Brennan had had. She hoped there would be many more but nothing was for sure these days, yesterday things were so clear, but today her whole world was turned upside down.  
  
"What you looking?"  
  
"Just a picture of me and Brennan, it's one of my favorite pictures me, and him. God Richard I miss him so much, and he hasn't even been gone 24 hours yet."  
  
"Hey Shal everything will be fine. Here have a cup of hot chocolate." Richard handed Shalimar the cup.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Within a matter of minutes the cup was empty and Shalimar was passed out on the bed with the picture in a death grip. Twenty minutes later Richard picked up Shalimar and put her into the helix.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Adam met Richard in the docking bay, and told him to put Shalimar in her room. He also told him that he had Emma, and Jesse working on a few false leads, so that they would be out for the rest of the day.  
  
Richard carried Shalimar to her room, and tucked her in. He then proceeded to the lab where Adam was going to give him some more information.  
  
"Listen Adam I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. We are honestly hurting Shalimar, and can't bare to see that."  
  
"Richard you want her back, and so do I. When this has all settled down you can move into Sanctuary, and sooner than later Shalimar will forget all about Brennan and you to can live happily ever after. Who knows maybe one day their will little ones running around this place."  
  
"That does sound good, and I can picture Shal, and I having a happy family."  
  
(Alaska - Secret Location)  
  
"Well it seems as though Shalimar, and the rest of the team can't find us, or maybe they haven't started looking yet. No I'm sure Shal has started looking for me but whoever kidnapped me, knew what they needed to about me. I'm thinking it was Echardt but who knows. I;m going to see what I can find out. Worst comes to worst I bust us out of here."  
  
(Sanctuary - 3 months Later)  
  
Emma, and Shalimar were in the garden talking about what else, Brennan. Shalimar was pissed with Adam for telling Richard to stay at Sanctuary to fill in for Brennan. She was also still pissed that Richard had drugged her.  
  
"Emma I wake up everyday, and all I can think about is Brennan. At first it's I wish he was laying down next to me holding me close, and then it's I wish he would make me a cup of coffee. Then I wish I knew is he was okay, everything I do, everywhere I go it all reminds me of him."  
  
"We'll find him Shal, just don't give up hope, I mean we've all been through so much. Even if we can't find him, then I'm sure that he won't stop until he gets back to us, gets back to you."  
  
"I hope you're right Em, cause theses past three months have been hell. Especially with Richard here. I know something is going but I just don't know what."  
  
"I know it's been weird for you, it's been weird for me and Jesse to. It's worse when we go on missions, you're not the only one that misses Brennan."  
  
Emma hugged Shalimar just as their comm rings sounded.  
  
"Would everyone come to the lab for a minute please." Adam called .  
  
Everyone headed to the lab, it was no surprised that Richard was already there. He and Adam spent a lot of time in the lab. For Adam it was like having the son he never had.  
  
"What is it Adam, I was checking the Proxy Blue?" Jesse asked annoyed.  
  
"What were you checking Proxy for Jess?" Emma asked as she had Shal walked into the lab.  
  
"Nothing important." Jesse answered not wanting to bring up Brennan in front Shalimar.  
  
"Come on Jess what were you checking Proxy for?" Adam asked wanting to know what his molecular was up too.  
  
"Fine you want to know so bad I'll tell you. I was checking for any leads on Brennan."  
  
"Jesse there is nothing we can do, we've searched every corner of the earth for Brennan. Who knows what happened or where he is." Richard decided to get his to two sense in.  
  
"Can you all just stop it please." Shalimar couldn't take it any more. " Look I'm stressed as it is and I don't need you all bickering in my ear. Now Adam what did you want, so I can get out of here."  
  
"I called you all down here to tell you to go out tonight, I have work to do, and you all are annoying. So go out party, get drunk, and don't come back till early in the morning."  
  
Emma, and Jesse shared approving glances, they all needed some time to just have fun, and get their minds off Brennan. Shalimar on the other hand didn't want to go out, and she knew damn well that Adam knew that too. She stormed out of the lab towards Brennan's room, which she had used as her own over the last couple of months. Richard chased out after her.  
  
"Shalimar wait."  
  
"What do you want now?" Shalimar had built up a wall within herself. The only two people she talked to willingly were Jesse, and Emma.  
  
"Please come out with us. We'll all have some fun, and I need a date. So what do you say?" Richard gave her his sweet, and innocent smile.  
  
"If I say maybe will you leave me the hell alone?" Shalimar didn't want to go out all, and she definantly did not want to be Richards date. They may have been somewhat of a couple in the past but she was totally over him, and felt nothing for him.  
  
"Yeah I'll leave you alone if you say maybe."  
  
"Okay then maybe, but don't get your hopes up."  
  
(Alaska - Secret Location)  
  
Brennan had been planning his escape for the past two months. He was happy that Scott, the guy who was the boss, and the one who first greeted him when he woke up in the mansion house prison was a decent guy. He was just following his orders and trying to pay the bills for his wife and daughter Hayle. Brennan could respect that.  
  
Scott was somehow even to get a hold of picture of Shalimar. How Brennan didn't know but he didn't care either. Shalimar was the main thing that kept him going. Emma, and Jesse were good reason too. Brennan however had figured out Adam's little sceam. The first time he tried to escape he had threatened a guard to give him some info. The guard told him everything about Adam's plan, and how Richard was involved.  
  
Now it was time to bust out for real this time. It was time for him to go home, if he was still welcome, and he wanted nothing more to get back to Shalimar. That is if she hadn't gotten over him, after all she had gotten over Richard.  
  
"Alright Fox let's go home." 


	9. Going Out

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I didn't want it to take this long. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, and don't forget to review, cause well I love those reviews.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(Sanctuary - That Night)  
  
"Hey Shal you ready yet or do I have to force you to get ready?" Emma asked as she banged on Shal's door.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go then so you can go dance with Jesse and leave me alone with Richard." Shalimar answered as she opened her bedroom door, and walked out into the hall with Emma.  
  
"You clean up nice." Emma joked.  
  
"Thanks you too." Shal joked back, she knew that Emma knew that she didn't want to go out, and that she was just trying to keep herself occupied.  
  
Shalimar, and Emma walked into the garage where Jesse, and Richard were waiting for them, just as Jesse, and Brennan had done so many times before.  
  
"Wow," Richard, and Jesse said at the same time as Emma, and Shalimar came into sight.  
  
Emma, and Shalimar just smiled at the guys comment.  
  
"So what club are we going to?" Shal asked as the four new mutants got into the Escalade.  
  
"I don't really which one we go to, I just want to relax, and have a little fun." Jesse answered.  
  
"Umm, how about we go to Nautica then." Richard offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how about you Em?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Fine by me, Shal?"  
  
"Whatever." Shalimar did not want to go to Nautica because that was her and Brennan's "spot". However she knew that nobody knew that, and she knew that Emma, and Jesse loved it there almost as much as she and Brennan.  
  
(Alaska - Secret Location)  
  
"Well Fox you ready to get the hell out of here?"  
  
The dog gave a bark, and ran to the door. In last three months the dog had grown a lot, and Brennan figured in a few more months he would be full grown.  
  
"Okay let's do this. All that planning better pay off. I just hope Scott comes through because I'm not sure I can take another beating without getting seriously injured."  
  
It had turned out that Scott had no idea why Adam had hired him, and his team but after Brennan told him about he, and Shalimar Scott took it upon himself to ask Adam a few questions. Adam told him he, and Richards plan.   
  
Scott had gotten to know Brennan, and did not approve of what was going on, so he decided to help Brennan escape. All Scott was supposed to do was drive Brennan to the cottage where, he and Shalimar stayed, and then Brennan was on his own.  
  
(Nautical - 11:00 p.m.)  
  
Emma, and Jesse were on the dance floor happy as could be. Shalimar was sitting at their table drinking her fourth Canadian. All she wanted to do was go back to Sanctuary, better yet Alaska, and find Brennan. However Adam had told her that he had a team of people working on it.  
  
"Shal don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight"" Richard asked as he came back from the washroom.   
  
"No, more like not enough." she answered hastily.  
  
"Well they're sure having fun." Richard changed the subject, and pointed to the middle of the dance floor where Jesse, and Emma were dancing closer than humanly possible. Shal just look away as they reminded her of herself, and Brennan.  
  
Ten minutes later Emma, and Jesse returned to the table hand in hand.  
  
"So you guys going to be ready to go soon?" Shal asked just wanting to go home.  
  
Emma, and Jesse just sat down because the club was so loud that they hadn't heard a word Shalimar ad just said.  
  
"I'll drive you home Shal, and then come back." Richard answered.  
  
"Thanks." Shalimar said as she got up. When she did she felt a little dizzy, and would have fallen if Richard hadn't caught her.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm going to drive Shalimar home, and then I'll be back." Richard responded.  
  
"Shal you okay?" Emma asked concerned for her best friend.  
  
"Yeah. I think I drank a little more than I should have on an empty stomach."  
  
"Okay well try, and sleep it off." Emma said as she gave Shal a hug goodbye.  
  
"Hope you feel better tomorrow Shal." Jess told his "older sister" figure.  
  
"Thanks. You guys have fun tonight you deserve it."  
  
(Sanctuary - 20 minutes later)  
  
Richard walked Shalimar to her room since she was to dizzy, and what he assumed to be physically, and emotionally drained.  
  
"I'm okay from here." Shalimar said as they reached her bedroom door, She opened the door, and walked in. Before closing the door she turned around, and thanked Richard for a bringing her home.  
  
"Hey, it was no problem, that's what friend are for."  
  
"Yeah, friends." Shal felt sorry for the guy so she gave him a hug, and then closed her door.  
  
When Shalimar was sure Richard had left she opened her door, and snuck down the hall to Brennan's room. She opened the door to his room, and walking in.  
  
Shal walked over to his nightstand, and picked up a picture of herself, and Brennan that was taken in "their park" about a month before the disastrous mission.  
  
// I will find you Brennan. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I'll never stop looking. I love you, and only you forever, and always.//  
  
Shal placed the picture back down, and turned back towards the door. Instead of opening it, and walking out she locked it. Then Shalimar walked towards Brennan's closet, she grabbed her favourite shirt of his, and then she grabbed her blue, and pink pajama bottoms, which she had left in his closet. She changed and then climbed into Brennan's bed to try, and sleep of her headache.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you all so much for all the reviews, remember to keep them coming. It won't take me as long to update because I have the next chapter written. Brennan finds a letter in the cottage. Okay know go hit that review button even if you didn't like the chapter, or the fic. 


	10. Packing

Thanks for the reviews, and they do help me to update faster because then I know I could have a lot of readers after me if I don't update.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(Alaska)  
  
Scott had dropped Brennan, and Fox off at the cottage, and wished Brennan good luck. Brennan thanked him for all his help, and also wished him a merry Christmas, as Christmas only a few short weeks away. He also thanked Scott for disengaging his sub dermal governor.  
  
Brennan walked around to the back of the cottage, Fox at his side. He knew from all the information he had received from all the guards in the last three months that Adam, and Richard would have made Shalimar go back to Sanctuary whether or not she wanted. Every time Brennan had tried to escape, and got caught the guards gave him a hell of a beating. Brennan had taken that time to ask questions. He also knew that Shal was smart, and would have left the back door unlocked, and that Richard would be to wrapped up in Shalimar to pay any attention to a door.  
  
Just as he thought the door was unlocked. He and Fox went inside, Brennan headed immediately towards the bedroom. Almost all of their stuff was still there which meant Richard had taken Shalimar back to Sanctuary without her consent. Brennan opened up Shalimar's nightstand, and found a letter inside addressed to him. Shalimar had written the letter while Richard was on the phone with Adam a few months earlier.  
  
Dear Brennan,  
  
If you're reading this then you made your way back to the cottage, hopefully sooner than later. I don't have much time but know that I'll never stop looking for you. I love you Bren, and I always will. There could never be anyone else for me, not even Richard. So just come back home, back to me. Never give up Brennan, and as I told you once before never loose faith. I love you Brennan.  
  
XOXO Shalimar XOXO  
  
After reading the letter Brennan was almost in tears. Shalimar was the main he reason he kept taking beatings. He had to get back to her somehow, but he didn't know how just yet. He had a deadline for himself as well; he wanted to get back to his family before Christmas.   
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Richard, Emma, and Jesse had just arrived home after a long night, so Emma, and Jesse went to wash up before they went to bed. Richard on the other hand decided to go check up on Shalimar.  
  
(Fifteen Minutes Late- Outside Shalimar's room)  
  
Richard knocked on Shalimar's door softly not wanting to wake her up if he was sleeping. When she didn't answer he opened the door only to find an empty bed. Using his feral abilities he sensed out Shalimar to make sure she was still as Sanctuary. Indeed she was still at Sanctuary but in Brennan's room.  
  
//Huh, I wish she was sleeping in my bed.// Richard thought as he headed back to his room ticked off.  
  
//Tomorrow I think I'll have a chat with Shalimar about what happened after I dies.// With that last thought Richard closed his bedroom door, and went to bed.  
  
(Brennan's Room)  
  
In Brennan's room Shalimar was dreaming peacefully. She dreamt of the first time she kissed Brennan, after the whole Noel incident. She remembered how cute he looked his Harley. She also dreamt of one of her favourite moments. Which was when she walked in on Brennan playing his guitar after they got back from the courthouse where Vic was testified. It felt so good to have him hold her so close. At the time she would have never admitted it though.  
  
Meanwhile Adam was trying to sleep but not having much luck. He was worried about Shalimar, and the fact that she had built a wall around herself when it came to him, and Richard. He knew Shalimar, and Brennan were very close but he hadn't realised how much Brennan meant to Shalimar. Adam was starting to regret what he had done, but he knew if Shalimar ever found out exactly what he had done she would never forgive. He was also certain with time that Shalimar would get over Brennan, and when she did she would see Richard, a nice guy, and a fellow feral, right there in front of her, again.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the short chapter I just haven't had much time to write a lot at once. I do however have the next chapter done. Emma, and Jesse get ready to go to Alaska. Okay now go hit that review button, pleasssssee. 


	11. Plan A

Chapter 11  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
The next morning in the rec room Emma, and Shalimar were talking about all the stuff Shal still had up at the cottage. Adam walked into the rec room with Richard just as Jesse was getting up to pour he, and the girls some more coffee.   
  
"So what were you guys chatting about?" Adam asked as he and Richard sat down.  
  
"Nothing much Adam." Emma said as Jesse handed her, her cup of coffee.  
  
"No, I know you were talking about something, so just tell me." Adam insisted.  
  
"We were just talking about all the stuff that was left in Alaska, at the cottage." Shalimar told Adam straight up.  
  
"Oh." was all Adam could say; at least they weren't talking about Brennan, yet.  
  
"Adam Emma, and I want to go, and get my stuff." Shalimar finished quickly.  
  
"No, absolutely not Shalimar. You can't go back to Alaska. Whoever took Brennan knew more than should have about him, and I can't risk them being after you too."  
  
"Adam I want my stuff back, and I've finally got the courage to go back to the cottage."  
  
"Hey Adam, why don't Emma, and I go. I'm sure Richard would like some of his stuff too. So I'd be glad to get it for him." Jesse said before a huge argument broke out.  
  
"That's a great idea Jesse, but I thought you swore you would never go back to Alaska."  
  
"Yeah well a guys got to do what a guys got to do. Plus Shal, and Emma would kick my ass."  
  
Jesse received an evil stare from Shalimar, and playful smack on the arm from Emma.  
  
"Okay if you're sure." Adam said.  
  
"I'm sure Adam as long as you try to keep Shal out of trouble." For his comment Shal smacked him on the back of his as she got up to go clean up the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem." Adam reassured Jesse.  
  
"Well then Em, I guess we better go pack. The sooner we get there the sooner we get to come home."  
  
"How about you start packing, and I go help Shal clean up the kitchen. Oh, and Richard make a list of the stuff you'd like us to pick up from your place."  
  
Jesse nodded, and left to pack.  
  
"I'll get right on that list." Richard then got up to go back to the guest room that was now pretty much his room now.  
  
Adam walked into the kitchen after Emma, and told Shalimar, and Emma that he was off to do some research in the lab.  
  
"So what should we look for?" Emma asked.  
  
Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma knew Adam would never let Shal go back to Alaska, even if it was to just get her personal belongings. So they came up with a plan.  
  
" I honestly don't know, the coordinates of everything are at the cottage in the study, sitting on the middle of the desk. Brennan printed them out encase something were to happen to the computer."  
  
" Okay it's a start. Shal I have to ask, I mean it has been three months what if we find Brennan but not…"Emma couldn't finish.  
  
"I keep telling myself he's still alive but we can't know for sure, and Adam's "people" haven't come up with anything yet so who knows, but I'll never stop looking or believing."  
  
"Then neither will I or Jesse. Shal I meant to ask you awhile ago, and it's been bugging me ever since the thought popped into my head."  
  
"What is it Emma." Shal asked wanting to know what had Emma so worried.  
  
"Shal Adam has been acting weird lately. I mean him letting Richard take Brennan's place on the team for now, and the fact he won't let us personally go look for Brennan makes me wonder if he has something to do with all this."  
  
"Adam would never do something like that, I mean he said it himself, he sees all of us as his children."  
  
"I guess you're right but Adam hasn't been the Adam we know ever since the Naxcon incident."  
  
"You know you spent to much time with Brennan."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you sound exactly like him."  
  
"Well you consider Jesse to be your younger brother, and I consider Brennan to be my older brother.  
  
"Yeah, I know this must be hard on you too."  
  
"It is but you and Brennan had a different kind of relationship, and you being feral doesn't help much either."  
  
"That's for sure." Shal said as she put the last dish away in the cupboard.   
  
"Well I better go start packing then."  
  
"Alright, you want some help."  
  
" I would love some."  
  
TBC  
  
Next up we have a chat between Shalimar, and Richard. Don't forget to review. Ciao, for now. 


	12. The Chat

Hey sorry for the wait, I hurt my elbow in our game and couldn't type very well, so hope fully I'll make up for it but getting two chapters done this weekend. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(Sanctuary - 5 Hours later)  
  
"So you all ready to go?" Adam asked as Emma, and Shalimar finally walked into the rec room.  
  
"Yup." Emma replied as she sat down on Jesse's lap, who was sitting on one of the recliners.  
  
"Hey there's another chair right there you know." Jesse said to Emma.  
  
"Well I like where I'm sitting right now, and besides I didn't think you'd mind me sitting on you."  
  
Richard laughed at the scene in front of him, as he finally turned his head away from the television.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Shalimar asked him as she made her way over to the couch.  
  
"Yeah I do." Richard answered smartly as he realized that Shal wasn't being serious.  
  
"Well maybe you'll find this funny too." Shalimar plopped down onto Richards lap, and showed no signs of getting up.  
  
//Well seems as Shalimar's walls are finally starting to crumble, especially around Richard. I truly am a genius.// Adam thought to himself.  
  
//It feels so good to hear her laugh, and it feels even better to have her sitting on me.// Richard thought as he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
At the same time Emma, and Jesse both thought, // I hope Adam is buying Shalimar's happy act//.  
  
//Forgive me Bren but if this is what it takes to find you, an make sure you're okay then screw the consequences.//  
  
(Alaska)  
  
When Brennan woke up, and tried to get out of bed a dizzy spell hit him, and he laid back down. Fox immediately jumped up on the bed on Shal's side and fell asleep at Brennan's feet.  
  
"I guess a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt." Brennan said to Fox as he closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
(Sanctuary - Garage 1 hour later)  
  
Everyone was in the garage as Emma, and Jesse got the Helix ready to leave. Shalimar gave Emma a hug good luck, and Emma told her she'd keep in touch, and also that if Shalimar needed her but couldn't call because someone was around she knew how.  
  
Shalimar then gave Jesse a hug, when Shal stepped back Richard handed Jesse his list of stuff. Emma and Jesse then boarded the Helix, and they were off to Alaska, to get more than a shock. That is of course if Brennan was still at the cottage when they arrived.  
  
After the Helix left Shalimar told the two guys that she was going to watch some t.v in her room, and that she didn't want to be bugged for at least a half hour.  
  
(Shalimar's Room - Half Hour Later)  
  
Shalimar was in her room watching one of her favourite movies that she had made Brennan watch with her a thousand times. It was getting to her favourite part when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is?" she asked.  
  
"It's Richard I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
//Great what does he want to talk about, oh well deal with it, and put on your happy face otherwise they will know something is going on.//  
  
"Ah come in." Shal said not really wanting to get up from the comfortable position that she was in.  
  
Richard opened the door and just stood there for a second as Shal continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Well we can't talk unless you come into the room, and close the door."  
  
"Oh yeah," Richard studdered as he walked completely into the room, and close the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Richard sat down on one of the chairs in Shal's room, and just looked around for a minute. He noticed that the room was very different then the last time he had been at Sanctuary. Even though he had been back for three months he had never entered Shalimar's room. There were more pictures of her and Brennan then he remembered there being the first time. He couldn't help but stare at one picture in particular. He had seen it before but he didn't know where. It was a Shalimar, and she was sitting on Brennan's lap, and they seemed so happy.  
  
//Maybe one day I can make her that happy. I mean after all she was going to give up everything to be with me.//  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Ah, I don't really know, I was just kind of bored, and Adam kicked me out of the lab so, I though maybe if you wanted to talk about anything then we could."  
  
"I really don't know what to talk about I mean what is there to talk about really?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've actually been wondering about a few things."  
  
"Okay well then let's see if I can help."  
  
"I don't know I mean I don't think you'd really want to answer these questions."  
  
"Is there anyone else that can answer them for you?"  
  
"No, no I don' think there is."  
  
"Then just ask me."  
  
"Alright fine, as long as you promise not to try and kill because we both know you can."  
  
"That's for sure." Shal said as she laughed a little without even faking it.  
  
"I wanted to know what happened after I supposedly died, I mean if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No not at all, I mean it's only right that you know, I just would have though Adam would have filled you in on all of that when he first found you in Russia."  
  
"I wanted to ask him but I never did for some strange reason."  
  
"Well then I suppose it's up to me then, so what do you want to know?"  
  
"Firstly, do I have a grave lying around anywhere, and if so was there an actual funeral?"  
  
"There was a grave, I went there a couple times after you died to just cry, and you know that sort of mushy stuff, but there was no formal funeral I couldn't handle it emotional at the time. I mean basically locked myself in my room for like two weeks before I actually went to anyone."  
  
"Two weeks, you were in here for two weeks?" Richard asked not believing that the other feral, and been able to stay in one space for so long without getting out."  
  
"Yeah, everyone just acted all weird around me, and I couldn't take it so I just stayed in my room, until everyone went to bed. That's when I snuck out and got some food even though I wasn't hungry at all."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know but I caused you pain, and for that I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, you gave your life to save mine, and I'll never forget that even though you were dying anyway." Shalimar thought that it was the right time to give Richard a hug, So she got up and did just, then she went back to her spot on her bed.  
  
"So who was the first person you talked to about "what happened" Emma I bet."  
  
"Actually I would have though Emma too, but with her being a telempath, and all she kept wondering how I was, and like I said I couldn't handle it. The only person who I could actually have a real conversation with was Brennan. He just let me be me without asking if I was okay or if I needed anything. He treated me like, normal."  
  
"Yeah, I know what that's like when everyone hounds over you. When my mom died people did the same thing to me, and I just wanted to lash out." Shal couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Richards face when he said lash out.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You looked funny just a minute ago."  
  
"Did I?" Richard asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah, and therefore I laughed at you."  
  
"There I am trying to be all serious, and you laugh at me." Richard said as he reached where Shal was sitting."  
  
"Well you had the cutest expression on your face so I laughed." Shal rebutted as she stood up to match Richard's challenge. // I did not just say that he had a cute expression on his face. Shalimar what the hell is wrong with you, flirting with another guy while the one you love could very well be dead.//  
  
"In a second you'll look real funny too." "Is that so?"  
  
"Yup." Richard replied as he started to tickle her.  
  
Within a minute they had both falllen onto Shalimar's bed, and laughing like crazy. A few minutes later Richard stopped tickling Shal, and the two just kind of cloapsed to catch their breath. Without knowing it Shalimar had snuggled close to Richard.  
  
Just before things started to feel weird the phone rang, and Shal jumped up to get it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ah Shalimar is that you."  
  
"Yeah dad it's me, how are you?"  
  
"Pretty good, and how's my lovely daughter?"  
  
"Dad hold on one second." Shal covered the phone and asked Richard if they could maybe talk later since she wanted to talk with her father since she hadn't talked to him in a while.  
  
"Sorry about that dad."  
  
"It's no problem at all so how are you?"  
  
"Honestly not that great."  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Well three months ago Adam sent Brennan and I on a mission in Alaska, and well Brennan was kidnapped, and we still haven't found him."  
  
"Oh Shal I'm so sorry sweetie I wish I would have called sooner but I've just been so busy, and I figured if anything happened that you would call." Nicholas said sincerely knowing how much her daughter loved Brennan. Nicholas also like Brennan and was glad that he and his daughter were so happy together.  
  
"It's okay dad really. So you said work is really busy that's good."  
  
"I suppose it is."  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking what did you call for?"  
  
"Oh just to talk to my daughter, and to see how she was."  
  
"Okay what else?" Shal asked knowing her father wasn't telling her something.  
  
"Your mother is coming to town for Christmas, and if you feel up to it maybe you could come, and we could all open presents under the tree. I did say that it's never to late, and I intend to make up for my wrong doings in the past."  
  
"Dad that's sounds really nice, and everything but I just don't know with all that's going on right now."  
  
"Come on Shalimar it will do you some good to get out of Sanctuary, and you're mother really wants to see you. I mean I sent that picture of you and Brennan, but she wants to see you in person. That's one of the reasons she's coming to town, that and business."  
  
"Well in that case I guess I'll come. I'll call you to find out more, and set a date." With that Shalimar said goodbye as did Nicholas, and Shalimar hung up the phone pondering the thought of what her mother looked like.  
  
TBC  
  
I'll hopefully have chapter 13 done soon but I can't promise anything. Keep them reviews coming, please keep them coming, I just love to hear what you all think. 


	13. Found

Hey well here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy. A merry Christmas, and all that good stuff.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
(In the Helix)  
  
Jesse, and Emma were about ten minutes away from the cottage in Alaska when Jesse, asked Emma about Adam, and Richard.  
  
"Hey Em do you find it a little weird that Adam, and Richard all together a lot?"  
  
"Actually I noticed the same thing, and I do think it's weird"  
  
"I just hope this plan of Shal's works before it's too late and she falls for Richard again. Sorry if this comes out rude, but I don't think he's right for Shalimar."  
  
"But you think Brennan is."  
  
"Yeah I mean he treats her right, and I know straight up that he would never hurt her."  
  
Emma gave a little laugh, at Jesse's comment.  
  
"What do you think is so funny Miss DeLauro?"  
  
"Nothing I just think it's real you cute the way you stick up for Shal."  
  
"She took care of me when I first arrived at Sanctuary. I was scared, and nervous, and she stood up for me. She's the big sister I never had, and I will always watch her back."  
  
"So I guess you gave Brennan the whole don't hurt her speech after they got together.  
  
"No, I gave it to him before they got together, I knew he had a thing for Shal. You could tell the way he looked at her, it was pretty obvious."  
  
"That I can second two. I see Brennan as my older brother, and I knew he liked Shal but I also knew Shal liked him. I'm just glad they finally got together."  
  
"Man I hope Brennan is okay, and that we find him before Christmas."  
  
"I hope the same thing, then Richard can leave, and everything can get back to normal."  
  
Jesse then landed the Helix, and Emma got out."  
  
"So I'll meet you back here once I got all of Richards stuff." Jesse told his girlfriend as he gave her a sweet kiss goodbye.  
  
"Okay, don't be too long."  
  
"I won't." Jesse replied as Emma walked to the front door of the cottage.  
  
Jesse took off towards Richard's place, as Emma unlocked the door to the cottage, and walked in.  
  
Fox was laying on the bed still when he heard something from the front of the cottage. So he jumped up, and ran towards the front door. Emma had just placed her bags down, and put her shoes, and coat into the closet. That's when Fox ran up to her and started to growl. At first Emma was nervous, not knowing how the dog got into the house. Fox stopped growling, and started barking. Fox's barking woke up Brennan from his slumber. // What the hell is he barking for, he never barks.//  
  
"Fox, what's wrong come here, and stop barking." After hearing Brennan's voice the dog stopped barking, and ran towards the bedroom.  
  
//No way, that sounded like Brennan, there is no way that could be Brennan though.// Emma slowly made her way down the hall towards the bedroom. She stood shocked at the doorway.  
  
"Brennan?" She asked not really believing that the man in front of her was her "brother".  
  
"Emma?" Brennan turned around slowly to face his little sister, and best friend.  
  
"Brennan" Emma ran over to him, and gave him a huge hug. Brennan winced a little because of all his battle marks which he had gotten when he tried to escape the first couple hundred times.  
  
"Sorry are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah just a couple of bruises. I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"I need to call Jesse, and tell him to forget about Richards stuff."  
  
"No wait you can't do that."  
  
"Why the hell not."  
  
"Because Adam will hear, and he can't know that I escaped."  
  
"And he can't know why?" Emma was getting very worried know not knowing what was going on.  
  
"He can't know because he and Richard are behind all this. The mission was a set up. Adam wanted me out of the picture so Richard could have Shalimar."  
  
"Why would he want Shal to be with Richard, and not you?" Emma was know completely confused.  
  
"That I don't know. What I do know is that I've never been so happy too see you."  
  
"Same here." Emma replied to his comment by giving Bren another hug. Brennan then called Fox over to meet Emma.  
  
"Fox come here boy."  
  
"So the dog is yours?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let me guess you named him after Shal."  
  
"Of course, who else." Emma bent over and pet Fox.  
  
"Hey Em, speaking of Shal how is she?"  
  
"To tell you the truth not to well but she's been doing better. She's pissed off with Adam for not letting her come back to find you. He told her that he had a team investigating it."  
  
"So how is she dealing with Richard?"  
  
Emma, and Brennan talked for about and hour, in the living room. Emma told Brennan everything that had happened in the past three months, and Brennan told Emma everything he had found out about Adam, and Richard's plan. Just as they finished Jesse walked through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Brennan as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. Please remember to review, and if you have any ideas please let me know, as I'm getting a bit of writers block. 


	14. Trying

Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. Again sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a bit of writers block, and still do a little, and school got in the way as well. Hope fully the updates will come sooner, as it's Christmas break. Well enough of me, here is the chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Brennan!" Jesse basically screamed.  
  
"Hey" was all Brennan could say as Jesse looked he was looking at a ghost.  
  
"I'm, calling Shal, and Adam unless of course Shalimar is already on her way here." Jesse raised his comm link ring, and just when he was about to say something Emma jumped off the couch, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"You can't call Adam and Shalimar." Emma told him.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Jesse asked utterly confused.  
  
Over the next half hour Brennan, and Emma explained everything to Jesse.  
  
"I can't believe this, how could he be so cold, and heartless."  
  
"Man I've been trying to figure that out myself for the past three months."  
  
"The only thing left to do guys is let Shal know before it's to late."  
  
"Emma what do you mean, before it's too late?" Brennan asked wondering if Emma wasn't telling him something important that he should know.  
  
"Before Richard has the chance to seduce her, or get her drunk then seduce her."  
  
"We can't let Adam or Richard think we're up to something though." Jesse spoke for the first time in a couple of minutes since he was still processing the whole situation.  
  
"Brennan how long do you think it will be until they find out you're gone?" Emma asked.  
  
"Um, Scott said I had a 36 hour window, so we've got until midnight tonight."  
  
"Okay first step. I'll call into Adam and tell him its storming bad out so we'll call, and tell him our situation in the morning sometime."  
  
"Sound Good." Jesse said just before he kissed Emma.  
  
"You two make me sick." Brennan laughed.  
  
"Now you know how me and Emma feel most of the time. You, and Shal are way worse."  
  
With the guys arguing over which couple was sappier, Emma thought it was the perfect time to call Adam.  
  
//Oh Adam is going to get it when Shal finds out what he has done. Note to self: come up with a way to tell Shalimar.//  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Shalimar had just walked into the lab looking for Adam when the phone rang.  
  
//Must be Emma or Jesse.//  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Shal is Adam there?"  
  
"Actually I have no idea where that man is right now."  
  
"Figures." Emma said not meaning to sound so pissed off, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong. Did something happen?"  
  
"No everything's peachy."  
  
"Peachy huh, you've defiantly been around Brennan ro long. So no updates yet."  
  
"Shal we just got here." By this time the guys had stopped arguing, and Emma had put the speakerphone.  
  
"Yeah I know just keep me posted."  
  
"Of course Captain." Emma joked.  
  
"Oh hey Shal there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Richard said as he entered the lab.  
  
"Well I better go, keep in touch, and I'll tell Adam to call you back as soon as I find out where he is."  
  
"You're looking Adam?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know where he is?" Shal asked back.  
  
"He went to the grocery store since Jesse ate everything before he left."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Jesse screamed from the couch.  
  
"Jess said he heard that." Shalimar told Richard.  
  
"Anyways Shal. I'll talk to you later, tell Adam to call us back when you find him."  
  
"Alright sleep tight you two."  
  
"We will don't worry."  
  
(Alaska)  
  
"Man it's good to hear her voice again." Brennan said to no one in particular.  
  
"You are a love sick puppy Bren." Jesse said trying not to laugh at his best friend.  
  
"Speaking of puppies where's Fox?" Brennan asked looking at Emma.  
  
"Hey don't look at me." Emma retorted, " He's your dog." she finished.  
  
"Puppy, he's still a puppy."  
  
" No way he's too big to be a puppy."  
  
"He's four months old, he's a puppy."  
  
"Hold up for one second. Brennan since when do you have a puppy?" Jesse asked not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Since three months ago." Brennan told his buddy cheerfully as Fox ran into the room, and over to where Brennan was sitting.  
  
"Cool what's its name?"   
  
"His name is Fox." Emma told Jesse as she came over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey Fox." Jesse said, and the puppy that looked like a dog ran over to him.   
  
"Hey buddy, I take it your named after Shal." Jesse more or less asked the dog because he was looking right at him. At the sound of Shalimar's name he was looking at him. At the sound of Shalimar's name Fox gave a sweet little bark, and wagged his tail happily.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Hey guys I'm just going to move my stuff into the other bedroom." Brennan told his two friends as he stood up.  
  
Emma and Jesse gave each other a look before Emma spoke up.  
  
"Nah Bren we'll sleep in the other room, you've been through a lot. Plus I don't think I could sleep right now. I'm going to try, and get a hold of just Shal. I can't then it's on to plan b."  
  
"Are you sure I mean I don't mind."  
  
"Yeah man we're sure. Go get some rest." So that is exactly what Brennan did, or tried to do.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay well there is chapter 14 hope you liked it.   
  
P.S: Don't forget to hit that little review button right there in front of, you know you want to. 


	15. The first step

Sorry its taken me longer, than it was supposed but something happened to my computer so it had to be taken in to get fixed. The upside is that I finished writing three chapters so updates should come rather fast.   
  
Chapter15  
  
(Alaska - Secret Location - Just after midnight)  
  
"Scott we have a problem."  
  
"What?" Scott asked frustrated that one of the guards had woken him up.  
  
"It's Mulwray, he's missing."  
  
"He's what?" Scott asked trying to sound pissed off.  
  
"Mulwrays gone, the dog too. We've looked everywhere but there are no tracks."  
  
"So what you're telling me is that he disappeared into thin air."  
  
"Yes sir that is what I'm saying."  
  
Scott got up and told the guard he wanted everyone looking Brennan.  
  
"Interrogate the guards at the front gate, see if they seen anything suspicious."  
  
"Anything else sir?"  
  
"Just find Mulwray before Mr. Kane, and Mr. Saunders find out that he's gone."  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
(Shalimar's Mind)  
  
Emma connected to Shalimar telepathically but when she did she felt that Shal wasn't alone. So she pulled back, and trued to come up with an alternative plan.  
  
(Brennan's Room - A little while later)  
  
Shalimar sat on Brennan's bed looking at a photo album that Emma had given him for his birthday last year.   
  
During the past three months Shalimar had held herself together as best she could with Emma's help of course. She kept telling herself that they'd find Brennan but she wasn't sure anymore. In fact in her heart she thought she had lost him forever.  
  
Emma, and Jesse kept telling her not to loose faith but everyday was getting harder and as much as she hated to admit it she was starting to care for Richard again. She hated herself for even thinking about another guy like that. She however knew that no one, not even Richard could ever compare to Brennan in the slightest.  
  
Until she knew for certain that she and Brennan could never be together again she wouldn't do anything that she would regret one day.  
  
(Alaska - Cottage)  
  
The next morning when Brennan woke up he found Emma asleep on the couch. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down on one of the recliners to think.  
  
//Maybe it's too lte, maybe she doesn't want me anymore. I mean she had Richard back and all.//  
  
Brennan was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Emma had woken up. Without any hesitation Emma smacked Brennan on the back of the head.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" Brennan asked as he was brought out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well you keep thinking the way you were thinking and you'll get hit again."  
  
As Emma walked into the kitchen Jesse came into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Damn pscionic." Brennan muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Mulwray."   
  
"Anyway Em did you come up with anything last night?"  
  
"Actually Jess I did."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We fill me, and Jesse in."  
  
"Okay here's what we do." Emma walked back into the living room and handed Jesse his cup of coffee.  
  
(Sanctuary - A couple hours later)  
  
Emma, and Jesse landed the Helix, and walked into Sanctuary hand in hand.  
  
"We're home." Jesse called.  
  
"What took you so long, weather?" Adam asked as he walked out of the lab.  
  
"No, Jesse got hungry so we had to stop."  
  
Adam just laughed and patted Jesse on the back.  
  
"So where are Shal, and Richard?" Jesse asked wanting to get away from Adam before he said something he shouldn't.  
  
"The last time I checked they were in the rec room watching television."  
  
"Thanks Adam." Emma said as she and Jesse walked towards Richard's room then Shal's just to put the luggage down then they headed off for the rec room.  
  
(Rec Room)  
  
Shalimar and Richard were sitting on the couch watching television. Well Shalimar was watching t.v. and Richard was watching Shalimar. Without any hesitation what so ever Richard cupped Shalimar's face, and kissed her. Before she had a chance to react Jesse, and Emma walked in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jesse was furious at the sight in front of him, and he let it show.  
  
Shalimar pushed Richard away and ran off slightly crying towards the calmness of her own room. Emma gave Jesse a quick look and then turned around and ran after Shalimar.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter I should have the next one up very soon. Please don't forget to review, I love the feedback. 


	16. Returning

Chapter 16  
  
(Sanctuary - Shalimar's Room)  
  
Emma knocked on Shalimar's door but she got no reply from her best friend.  
  
"Shal can I come in?" again Emma got no reply.  
  
Finally Emma opened the door and just walked in. When she did she found Shalimar laying on her bed clutching a picture Emma assumed to be of Shalimar, and Brennan. She was also holding the shirt Brennan told Emma to give to Shal. He told her that it was the one Shalimar liked on him the most. Emma walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"You know this shirt smells like Brennan wore it yesterday." Shal gave a little chuckle. "Emma what have I done?"  
  
"Shal you didn't do anything, he kissed you. I saw it with my own two eyes, so lighten up on yourself."  
  
"He may have kissed me Emma but that doesn't make the fact that I didn't stop him right."  
  
"With all that's happened lately your emotions are all jumbled up."  
  
"Em I want to believe that that's what it was but I have this feeling that it was something more."  
  
"Hey Shal look at me. I'm telling you not asking you if that's what happened."  
  
" I don't know Emma. I just don't know."  
  
"Shal trust me, I am the psconic around here, emotions are my thing. Anyway let's get something to eat before Jesse eats everything."  
  
"Alright." Shalimar placed the picture back on her nightstand and put Brennan's shirt under her pillow.  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
When Shalimar and Emma walked into the kitchen Richard, Jesse, and Adam were sitting at the table talking. Shal and Emma made something to eat and sat down at the table.  
  
After everyone finished eating they decided to watch a movie. Everyone except Shalimar walked into the rec room, instead she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the garden. Richard waited in the rec room for Shalimar to come in. When she didn't Richard got up to go find out where she was.  
  
"Where is it you think you're going?" Jesse asking Richard letting it be known to everyone he wasn't happy that Richard was still around.  
  
"I'm going to see where Shal is."  
  
"I think you should leave her alone."  
  
"Oh really, and why is it I should leave her be. Maybe because you think that she's getting over Brendon and you don't want her to be with anyone else. Even if she is better off with that someone else. I mean come one the guy was an ex thief."  
  
Jesse said nothing since he didn't want to get into it with Richard because he knew he'd blurt out that Brennan had escaped.  
  
"And it's Brennan not Brendon." Emma shouted ay Richard as he walked out of the rec room.  
  
"So what movie should we watch tonight?" Adam asked happily.  
  
"Adam just, just whatever." Jesse said as he help Emma's hand a little tighter than usual.  
  
(Garden)   
  
"Go away." Shal stated angrily not even turning around.  
  
"Look I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to kiss you. I know you're not over Brennan and I'm sorry. So can you every forgive me?"  
  
When Shalimar turned around and looked at Richard she realized he was truly sorry.  
  
"So what do you say, forgive me."  
  
"Alright I forgive you but give me time Richard. Maybe, just maybe one day we could have something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know, like I said maybe."  
  
"Well then do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"I said maybe Richard, but I do have to go to dinner with my parents in a few days and maybe you could come."  
  
"I'd love too." Richard said as Shal got up, and gave him a quick hug.  
  
//Shalimar Fox what the hell did you just do.// Emma thought as she had heard Shalimar, and Richards conversation. She had gotten to check on Shal and heard more than she wanted.   
  
"Anyways Richard it's getting late and I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Shal it's only 6:30"  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm tired an I have a call to make so I'll see you in the morning." Shal repeated as she walked away.  
  
"Sleep tight." Richard said as he watched Shal walk towards her room.  
  
//Well Adam you were right. It took some time but it was time well spent.//  
  
(Sanctuary - Midnight)  
  
He crept through Sanctuary not wanting to wake anybody. He made his was to her room, and slowly opened the door.  
  
He sat at the edge of her bed and just looked at her. Her golden locks spread across her pillow. That same picture still on her nightstand.  
  
He climbed into bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist the way he once did. She turned ove, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
TBC 


	17. Was it really just a dream

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that for so long. So wothout further a do...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning)  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
He watched her sleep, so peaceful, and calm yet so beautiful. She started to wake up, without thinking about what he was doing he traced her face with his thumb and gave her a sweet good morning kiss.  
  
She awoke with a start thinking that Richard had come in to wake her for a meeting she didn't want to go to. She didn't know why but she melted into his kiss, and put her arm around his neck to bring them closer. She tried but she just couldn't help but melt furth and further into his kiss. It was strange, he kissed like Brennan with such passion, and lust yet so sensual, and gentle. Then it hit her, and her eyes snapped open, and she pulled back to look at the person who had given the greatest thing she had ever w oken up to ever.  
  
"What's wrong were you expecting someone else, Richard?" Brennan asked as he looked down scared at what she might say.  
  
"Brennan." She whispered wanting that moment to be real and another one of her dreams.  
  
"I think that's my name but.." she cut him off with a mind blowing kiss of her own.  
  
"Tell me this isn't a dream." Shal said as she pulled out of their kiss to catch her breathe.  
  
"It's not a dream. So you weren't expecting someone else?"  
  
Shalimar more or less grabbed Brennan and held him so tight that he had trouble breathing.  
  
"I missed you so much Bren." Shal cries into his chest.  
  
"I missed you too more than you could ever believe."  
  
Shalimar pulled back a little so she could look at his face. Then she kissed him again, she just couldn't get enough of him. She touched his side, she felt him flinch and pull away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry I though that.." he didn't let her finish what she was going to say.  
  
"No I do, I'm just still a little sore that's all." Brennan lifted up his shirt to show her why he pulled away.  
  
"Oh my god Brennan are you okay, how did this happen, and who did this to you."  
  
"I'll explain everything later but right now it's early and I need get going."  
  
"What do mean get going, you're finally home where you belong with me. Mulwray you're staying right here."  
  
"Shal I can't it's safe for me to stay, I'll promise I'll explain everything a little later on."  
  
"Bren it's only four thirty in the morning, and like I said before this is your home or have you forgotten or worse do you have some girlfriend on the side you need to get back to before she finds you're gone?" Shalimar seen look he gave her, and so she decided to take another approach.  
  
"Just stay until I fall asleep then." She flashed him one of her amazing smiles knowing he couldn't resist. It was weired but it felt as though they had never been apart.  
  
"Alright if you insist, just let me put my shirt back on." Before he could grab his shirt Shalimar through it across the room so he oculdn't get it.  
  
"Just sleep." She told him before they both got into a more comfortable position on her bed.  
  
Once they were comfortable, Brennan decided he need to clearify something.  
  
"Oh and Shal there could never be anyone else not even on the side because no one could ever, and I mean ever compare to you." Shalimar eyes got all teary but Brennan couldn't see that because her eyes were closed, and her head was on his chest, but somehow he knew.  
  
"Shal sweetie what's wrong, did I do osmething?"  
  
"No I'm just so glad you're home, that you came back to me."  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Shalimar woke up, and had the best feeling. It wasn't a dream he had come back to her. The one problem how would Richard take it. Then she realised that she was laying in her bed all alone. Brennan was nowhere to be found, it was just a dream after all.  
  
//Figures it was dream. I don't deserve him anyway.//  
  
"Yes you do now get up before Adam does." Emma told her best friend as she walked into her room, and handed her a letter.  
  
"It came in the mail for you this morning."  
  
"Emma what's going on, first I wake up early this morning and Brennan was laying next to me, and then I fall back asleep and wake up only to find that I was dreaming. Now you hand me this letter that I was not expecting, and don't tell me it'd from my dad because I'm supposed to call him tomorrow afternoon. This day just keeps getting weirder by the minute."  
  
"Just open it, and don't say anything to Adam or Richard it's important they don't know I gave this to you."  
  
"Emma what's wih the code talk, and fill me in on what's going on. You've been acting different ever since you got back from Alaska, Jesse too. Did something happen?"  
  
"Just read and don't talk to anyone about it." Emma told Shalimar seriosly, and making it known that she was being serious and not just joking.  
  
"Okay." With that said from Shalimar, Emma walked out content that the nightmare they were all tapped in was finally coming to an end.  
  
As soon as Emma closed the door to her room Shalimar ripped open the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Shalimar  
  
Be at the park at Main, and University tonight at 9. I'm pretty sure you know which one I'm talking about. Till then XOXO, I love you Shal never forget that.  
  
Shalimar folded that paper back up. What was Richard up too, he didn't even sign his name. Then she though for a minute, the part at Main, and University.  
  
//How could he know about that park. He couldn't I never told anyone, not even Emma. That was Brennan park, our special place, the place we could go to get away from it all. I would never tell anyone about that park even if my life depended on it. So what the hell is going on? I better get some damn answers soon.//  
  
(Sanctuary - Garden)  
  
It had been a long day of pondering, and thinking. Christmas was two days away, and everyone in Sanctuary was happy except for Shalimar. Emma and Jesse had each other, and Adam had his work, she was left alone.  
  
Shalimar sat by the pond thinking about nothing in particular. All of a sudden she felt someone wrap their amrs around her waist. She jumped slightly not knowing at first who it was.  
  
"Sorry I thought you knew I was here."  
  
"Actually I didn't I was to caught up in my thoughts."  
  
"Thinking again, huh?"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Shal said as she turned around in his arms to look him. Richard was amazed that Shal was letting him hold her so close.  
  
"No not bad, it's just that'a all you seem to be doing lately. You haven't been outside of Sanctuary in awhile, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, and I know I just don't have a reaon to." Shalimar was suddenly reminded of the letter, and checked her watch to what time it was.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"No, I was just checking to see how long I've been sitting here." Shal told him smiling.  
  
"Okay then, do you want to go out for dinner?" Richard asked as he let go of Shal.  
  
"I guess dinner sounds good." Shal replied noting that it was only 5 o'clock.  
  
"Great, so meet you in the garage in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Make it fifteen, and I'm all yours."  
  
"Alright then, garage 15 minutes." With that said Shalimar and Richard headed their separate ways to get ready.  
  
On the way to her room Shalimar ran into Emma who had been looking for her.  
  
"Hey Shal dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Um, I'm going out to get something to eat with Richard."  
  
"Oh, alright well see ya later." Emma tried to sound happy but she didn't know if Shal bought it.  
  
(Garage - 15 minutes later)  
  
"So you wanna take the Tiburon?" Richard asked as Shal walked into the garage wearing her favourite black pants that she normally wore when she was going out for a ride on her bike. Of course to match her pants she had her leather jacket on, with Brennan's brown Camero shirt on underneath.  
  
"Sure, I really don't care as long as I get food. Did you tell Adam we were going out?"  
  
"Yup." Richard replied as he opened Shal's door for her.  
  
(On the road)  
  
"So where are we going?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Uh, I was thinking something simple like McDonalds if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure that's fine with me."  
  
About 5 minutes later Richard pulled into the parking lot, and Shal wished she never agreed to go out for dinner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Richard asked noticing that Shalimar's expression changed drastically.  
  
"Nothing let's just eat."  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review since I love reading what people have to say.  
  
A/n: Hope everyone had a happy holiday. 


	18. The park

I felt bad that had you all waiting so long for the last chapter so I decided to try and make it up to you.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
(McDonalds)  
  
Shalimar and Richard had ordered their food and decided instead of just taking the food back to Sanctuary to eat there. They picked out a table in the back of the restaurant near a window with an amazing view.  
  
Shalimar sat at the table remembering the night where she knew Brennan was the only person in the world that could make her feel better when times were at there worst. Not even Emma her best friend could do that, telempathy and all.  
  
"Okay Shal please tell me what's wrong, you've barely touched your food and you said you were hungry?"  
  
"What I loose my appetite and something has to be wrong?"  
  
"No it's not your lose of appetite it's that look on your face, a couple minutes ago you were all smiling, and happy, and it just breaks my heart to see you looking so heart. So please make me feel better and tell me what's going on, so that I can help you."  
  
"I just don't think you want to hear about it that's all." Shalimar said backing off a little seeing as though Richard was only tring to help her out.  
  
"If my Mutant X code talk is up to speed that means it's about Brennan." Shalimar said nothing but Richard knew from the look on her face that it was about Brennan. "No I do want to hear it. That is if you want to talk about, it can't be easy keeping all your emotions to yourself all of the time."  
  
"Doctor Saunders is back I see." Shalimar said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"So did you guys have like your first date her or something?"  
  
"Nah, Brennan has, had more class than that."  
  
"So what is it then?"  
  
"After you died I basically locked myself in my room, and blocked everyone else out for like a couple of weeks." "That's not like you to block everyone out, I mean for that long."  
  
"I was heartbroken and devastated, I had never felt that for someone before. Besides everyone acted all weird around me like they didn't know what to say or how to say it so it all came out wrong. Everytime they tried to talk to me or something every two minutes it was like so how are you doing, it just got so damn annoying."  
  
"I can only imagine, that would get on my nerves to, hell I think it would ge ton everyones nerves."  
  
"You know, anyway the only person I could stand t be around was,"  
  
"Oh let me guess, Brennan."  
  
"Bingo. He didn't ask me a million times how I was doing, and didn't bring up the subject of you unless I wanted to talk about."  
  
"So you two were close before, I wasn't aware of that."  
  
"Yeah we were friends, and team mates, and he had been through the same thing I was going through when Becky left him, even though she didn't die. He also went through it when his mom died."  
  
"So you went to him and?"  
  
"It was like two in the morning and he looked as though he hadn't slept in years."  
  
"So in another words he looked like crap."  
  
"No not crap just tired his face anyway. He was just sitting in his room, and the door was open a bit, so I decided to wait for a minutes before I knocked on the door just so that I didn't interupt something important. Then out of no where he goes 'I wish I could help her' or something along those lines."  
  
"He was referring to you of course?"  
  
"Of course who else. So I just decided to walk in. He was so shocked to see me that his mouth like fell to the floor. I told him he if that if he wanted to help he could take me to get something to eat."  
  
"At two in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I was hungrier than hell, and I needed to eat something, anything. So he agreed, and we ended up getting McDonalds."  
  
"Let me guess again since I'm on a roll, this was the McDonalds you guys came too." "You got it. The only difference was that we just went through the drive through because I didn't want to get out of the car."  
  
"I'm so sorry Shal if I knew I wouldn't have come here."  
  
"Okay so what is it that has you puzzled?" Shal asked lookig at Richards somewhat confused face.  
  
"I just don't understand why this place means so much I mean you guys didn't even come inside."  
  
"It was that night, or rather morning I realised that if I was finally starting to move on with my life, and I knew that was what you would have wanted for me."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I had this feeling telling me that Brennan and I could continue where we left off before you came along."  
  
"Oh I see." Richard said as he and Shal got up to leave.  
  
"No you don't you big fibber." Shal said as they got into the car.  
  
"What do you where you guys left off?" Richard was now uterly confused and what Shal had just told him.  
  
"Well like I said we were friends, and team mates but we had flirted constantly, and neither of us made anything of it until Ashlocke took me. Brennan blamed himself, and when I got back even though it had only been a couple of hours, the both of us realised what the other meant. So I was walking down the hall near the lab, and Brennan comes out of his room, and calls me. We talked, and joked for a minute then he gave me a hug."  
  
"Like a welcome back hug."  
  
"Yup, and then when we pulled away there was this moment, I couldn't tare my eyes of him, and he the same."  
  
"Oh my god did you guys kiss?" Richard asked as he pulled up to a red light.  
  
"Almost, we were less than an inch apart and little miss Emma called us to come look at something. So he apologized, and we went to see what Emma was up too. Then a couple days later I met you, and the rest is history."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't want to hear this. What is it though?" "Nothing I just realised I have to do something."  
  
"Okay, where do you have to do this something?" Shal asked thinking that Richard was talking about the park, but it was only seven thirty.  
  
"It's nothing real important just something in the lab that I was supposed to do for Adam, that I completely forgot about."  
  
"Well we should be back at Sanctuary in no time, and if Adam says anything to you just tell him he can deal with me."  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Shalimar and Richard pulled back into Sanctuary ten minutes later.  
  
"See I told ya, back in no time."  
  
Richard laughed, and then went to walk out of the garage when he suddenly turned back.  
  
"Hey you coming?"  
  
"Um, you know what I think I'm going to take my bike out for a little spin, I've been mistreating it lately."  
  
"Alrigt, I'll tell Adam for then."  
  
"Thanks, and Richard just not for telling Adam Adam that I'm going out but for listening to me blabber about Brennan."  
  
"Hey it was nothing, besides I like the sound of your voice."  
  
Shalimar gave a slight chuckle, and then spoke. "Really it can't be easy for you with me always talking about Brennan."  
  
"The healing process, its' a wonderful thing that I'm glad to help you with, and it makes me feel good knowing you can talk to me."  
  
Shalimar walked over to Richard and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See ya soon." Shal said as Richard watched her get on her bike, and head out of Sanctuary.  
  
(On the Road)  
  
Shalimar had been driving around wondering what Richard was planning, and also wanting to know how he knew about that park. It was pretty secluded, so you just wouldn't drive by it, and ' hey that's a nice park'. She decided to put that out of her mind as it only made her think more about Brennan.  
  
It hadn't taken her this long to get over Richard, maybe because she believed he was dead, and that she more or less watched him die. With Brennan she didn't have that proof and for some reason she still felt as though he was living but Adam wouldn't let her go find him. Oh so many nights she wanted to just go out and find him, and not go back to Sanctuary until she did.  
  
Shalimar just drove around town, looking at all the Christmas lights, and happy couples walk down the street hand in hand.  
  
//Such a happy time of year, I wish that my dream would come true but I know that that'll never happen.//  
  
When Shalimar stopped at a red light she checked her watch. She had been driving around longer than she had thought. She had only fifteen minutes to get to the park, and she was on the other side of town.  
  
(The Park)  
  
Brennan had parked his Navigator about a block away from the park, and put Fox on his leash so he wou;dn't go on the road. Even though the he knew Fox wouldn't do that, the dog was still young, and still some more training. Brennan had trained him a lot while he was help up in Alaska.  
  
When Brennan arrived at the park it was nine o'clock exactly. He looked around for Shalimar but didn't see her anywhere. He wasn't sure she whether or not she was going to come.  
  
He set a blanket down on the bleachers, and took Fox of the leash and let him run around. Fox came back from his little run with a tennis bath in his mouth and dropped it at Brennan's feet.  
  
"Hey where'd you find this?" Brennan asked the dog. As a response the dog gave a little bark.  
  
Brennan played fetch with Fox for about ten minutes before he checked his watch.  
  
//Maybe she's just running late. She more than likely had a hard time getting Adam to let her out of Sanctuary that's all// He thought to himself as he continued to play with Fox.  
  
Shalimar pulled her bike into the parking lot about a block away from the park, the same parking lot Brennan had parked in.  
  
//Nice truck, someone has some money, and good taste.// Shalimar thought as she passed by the Navigator.  
  
(Park)  
  
Shalimar walked up to the park, and stopped near a massive maple tree. There was no sign of Richard. However using her feral senses she picked up a dog, and someone else, a guy.  
  
Shalimar continued to stand behind the tree not knowing who the guy was since he was to far away to see. All she could see was that he was playing with a dog. It looked as though they were playing fetch.  
  
Brennan started to head back over to the bleachers figuring that Shalimar wasn't going to show up since it was now twenty five after nine, and he knew Shalimar was rarely late. Not to mention he had about an hour drive a head of him.  
  
The guy was getting closer and Shalimar was able to see the dog now.  
  
//That has to be the cutest dog I've ever seen. I guess Richard isn't showing up. I better head back to Sanctuary since it's getting late, and being here only makes me want Brennan back even more.//  
  
Shalimar turne to leave, with her back turned she didn't realise that it was Brennan that she had seen with he dog.  
  
"It's time to go bhome Fox." Brennan told his puppy as he put his leash back on, and picked up the blanket that was sitting on the bleachers. Brennan sounded so defeated like his world had ended before his eyes and there wasn't much he could do to stop it from happening.  
  
Shalimar had been walking slowly since she was a little pissed off that the trip to the park and been a waste of time, and a hard emotional battle. However she wasn't far enough away yet to not hear the guy speak. She turned around suddenly as she heard the mysterious man talk to his dog.  
  
"Brennan, oh my god Brennan." Shalimar said softly not knowing if she was seeing things she wanted to see.  
  
"Shalimar." Brennan could have sworn he heard Shalimar's voice, he knew that voice anywhere. He looked up, and seen a person standing over by the massive maple tree that he and Shal used to sit under when they got a day off. They would just sit there, and talk and sometimes he would read her some poetry.  
  
Shalimar really give it to much more thought, that wsa Brennan, her Brennan, it had to be. She walked towards him to get a better look at his face. When she caught sight of his face she started running.  
  
"Brennan!" She ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life. Withing seconds she was standing face to face with the man of her dreams.  
  
"What no hug?" Brennan asked her.  
  
Shalimar was sure at that moment that her dreams had come true but something felt wrong. Instead of giving Brennan a hug she jumped on him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.  
  
Brennan dropped the blanket and Fox's leash and he held onto Shal tighter than ever imagined, kind of like the way she had held him that morning.He flinched a little still sore from all the cuts and bruises on his side.  
  
"I can't believe it, it really is you. You came back to me." Shalimar cried into Brennan's shoulder not letting him go for a split second.  
  
"I could never leave you Shal, not know not ever, I'd walk through a war just to be with you even if only for a few minutes."  
  
Fox started barking, and Brennan put Shalimar down not wanting Fox to wake anybody in the near by neighbourhood since he barked that loud.  
  
Without taking her eyes of Brennan she asked him what the dogs name was.  
  
"His name's Fox."  
  
"Fox huh, and where did you come up with that?" Shaliamr asked still staring at Brennan.  
  
"Um, I don't know it just kind of came to me in a dream." Brennan joked knowing that Shal already had figured out that he had named the dog/puppy after her.  
  
"So it was you this morning in my bed."  
  
"Yeah it was me, I wasn't supposed be at Sanctuary at all but I couldn't help it anyone after what Emma told me." Brennan told her as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and then sat down on the bleachers with Shalimar still in his arms.  
  
"What Emma knew you were alive and well, and didn't tell me?" Shalimar asked getting very pissed off.  
  
"I told you I'd explain later." "It is later Bren so start talking so that we can go back to Sanctuary." Noticing the expression on Brennan's face, and his body language she spoke once again. " Brennan what's going, and I want to know noe, everything." Shalimar was determined to get to the bottom of all this even if it meant being out in the cold all night with Brennan. Okay so that last part she didn't mind so much since she had him to keep her warm like he promised her he would in Alaska.  
  
TBC  
  
I know I know another cliff hanger but the next chapter is almost done so it shouldbe up tomorrow.  
  
Don't foget to click on that little button down there and review. The more reviews I get the happier I am, so please make me happy and review like you've never reviewd before. Ciao for now. 


	19. Enough

A/N: I'm sorry to everyone I confused with my last chapter, I thought I let everyone know that I changed when the shows aired to fit the story. So for anyone I confused I'm really sorry, Fool for Love came way before A Breed Apart.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
(The Park)  
  
"Bren stop stauling and tell me what's going on and why you can't come back to Sanctuary, which is your home I might add."  
  
"Everything is just really complicated, and I can't break your heart before Christmas."  
  
"Break my heart, you are breaking my heart. Bren everday, hell every minute that I can't be with breaks my heart. The last three months have been brutle."  
  
"Is that why you asked Richard to go to dinner with you and your parents? I guess the last three months have been brutle."  
  
"I can't believe you would ever say that you know damn well that I love you more than anything." Shalimar stood up, tears in her eyes.  
  
After realising what he had just said Brennan smacked himself mentally.  
  
"Shal I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it just sort of came out, these past couple months have taken their toll on me, and I don't have much energy." Brennan told her as he stood up, and gave her an apology hug.  
  
"Brennan I missed more than anyone could ever imagine, I just wish you would tell me what's going on, and Bren you're coming to dinner with me and my parents, that is if you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to, but what about Richard."  
  
"Forget Richard, I only want to be with you."  
  
"Then dinner it is. My only question is should I dress up?"  
  
"Um, I don't know I'll ask my dad when I call him tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good, so I'll meet you back here tomorrow same time?"  
  
"Nope you, and I, and Fox of course are staying here until you tell me everything, and then you are coming back to Sanctuary with me, so that I can beat Emma for not telling me." Shal told him half jokingly but more seriously as she grabbed the blanket, and spread it out on the grass.  
  
"Fine, if you insist but I can't go back to Sanctuary." Brennan said as he picked up the second blanket that had been folded in with the first one of the ground.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar laid down on the blanket. Shalimar laid on her side as she wanted to be able to look at Brennan. Fox crawled onto the blanket, and laid down silently by the two love birds feet.  
  
"So where do you want to start?"  
  
"I want to know who did this to you so I can hunt them down and kick the shit out of them."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know."  
  
"Yes I'm sure just tell me." Shalimar said as she held Brennan's hand.  
  
"It was Adam, and Richard. They ordered.."  
  
"What Adam, and Richard did this to you. No way they would never do something like this!"  
  
"It was them."  
  
"How do you know for sure it wasn't Eckhart that planned the whole thing?"  
  
"I made friends with the guy in charge, and he was told about my time before Mutant X, he thought he and his team were dealing with a criminal. After we got talking, and he did some research he realised that what I told him about me cleaning up was all true. I told about you, and everything, and he was the one that helped me escape."  
  
"But how do you know for sure it was Adam, and Richard?" Shal asked starting to tear up.  
  
"I was in the room when Adam made the guy, Scott, a phone call, Scott put it on speaker phone because at first I didn't believe it either."  
  
"It all makes sense now."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Adam, and Richard being all buddy buddy, and Adam making Richard and I go on every mission together, it just all makes sense. Brennan what am I going to do I mean Adam has been more of a father to be then my own father I just can't handle this right now." Shalimar couldn't hold anything in any longer, and she bagan to cry.  
  
Brennan moved closer to Shalimar, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know sweetie but we'll get through this, me you Emma, and Jesse we'll all get through this somehow." "Brennan why would he do something like this, I mean Adam my father figure, the man I grew up loving more than anything else in this world."  
  
"I don't know Shal, we'll just have to ask him."  
  
"What do you mean we, I though you weren't coming back to Sanctuary, and now that I know why I can't blame you."  
  
"I can't let you do this alone, I know you have Emma, and Jesse but I want answers. Richard obviously did it to get me out of the picture but I trusted Adam."  
  
"So how did Emma find out, and how long as she known?" Shalimar asked as Brennan pulled the second blanket over them since Shalimar was starting to shiver.  
  
"When I escaped Scott dropped me off at the cottage, and the next day Emma, and Jesse showed up."  
  
"So when Emma called me you were sitting right there?"  
  
"Yeah me, and Jesse had been arguing over which couple was sappier, us or them, and Emma put the speaker phone on to shut us up."  
  
"So the both of them knew and never told me. Let me guess you didn't want them too."  
  
"Actually it was Emma's plan, we knew we couldn't just walk into Sanctuary."  
  
"Yeah I don't think that would have been smart."  
  
"Well you better get going before Adam sends Richard out to find you."  
  
"I thought you were coming with me?"  
  
"I have to bring Fox back to my place, and then I'll head back to Sanctuary."  
  
"Okay that'll give me time to talk with Emma, and Jesse. I might have a little chat with Adam while I'm at it."  
  
"Alright I'll see you soon then" Brennan said as he stood up, and then helped Shal.  
  
Shalimar gave Brennan a hug, and then pulled away a little. Brennan leaned down, and planted a kiss on Shal's lips. When he pulled away Shalimar was reluctant to let him go.  
  
"My bikes over in the parking lot. You gonna walk me over there like a gentlemen?"  
  
"I thought you told me to stop acting like a getlemen when I was around you?"  
  
"No I told you to stop acting like a gentlemen all the time, not stop acting like one completely." Shal said as she kissed him one more time before turning around.  
  
Brennan just stood there for a moment watching the gorgeous feral walk away happy that everything was out in the open, or least was about to be. Fox barked, and ran towards Shal causing Brennan to run after him.  
  
Shalimar heard Fox bark, and so she turned around to find the dog running straight for her.  
  
"Hey there, I don't think we've actualy met." Shalimar said to Fox as she bent over and started to pet him.  
  
"I thought I put your leash on you." Brennan told the dog, as he caught up to him, and put his leash on.  
  
"Bren where did you get a dog?" Shal asked as Brennan walked up to her side and put his free arm around her waist.  
  
"Adam thought it would be nice for me to have some company."  
  
"Oh I see, so how is the adorably guy?"  
  
"He'll be four months a little bit on Christmas day."  
  
"Hey Bren I though you weren't going ot walk me back to my bike."  
  
"Well it's been a long three months without you so I'm not gonna let another moment pass us by."  
  
"Your car is parked in the parking lot isn't it? But what you said was real sweet."  
  
"I try, and yeah."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar walk over to the parking lot, and Brennan gave Shal, and kiss before she put on her helmet.  
  
"Bren where's your car?"  
  
"Uh, right there." Brennan replied pointing to the Navigator.  
  
"That's yours, damn I really know how to pick."  
  
"Yes you do now go before I grab you and never let you go."  
  
"Fine I'll go but that doesn't sound so bad." Shalimar put on her helmet and pealed out of the parking lot, and headed back towards Sanctuary to deal with Adam, and Richard.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Shalimar walked into Sanctuary and headed straight for the rec room. When she got there everyone except Adam was watching t.v.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Shalimar asked acting all happy happy.  
  
"Nothing much just watching some t.v." Richard answered moving over so Shal could sit down on the couch.  
  
Shalimar reluctantly sat down on the couch next Richard. He put his arm around her, and she acted as though it didn't bother her when it really did. The only thing she wanted to do with him was kill him, painfully as Brennan watched.  
  
Emma could sense that Shalimar was not very ahppy at all so she decided to step in before someone, Richard, got his ass kicked even though she would love to see that happen for what he a part in doing to her 'brother'.  
  
"I'm so bored, and there is absolutely nothing to do." Emma said breaking the uneasy silence in the rec room.  
  
"Watch t.v like the rest of us then." Jesse responded to his girlfriend keeping his attention fixed to the television.  
  
"Alright fine then Kilmartin you watch your t.v, and I'll go leave you alone." Emma told Jesse as she got up, and headed for the door. When she passed Shalimar she nodded her head towards the door.  
  
"Hold up Em, I'm coming with ya." Shalimar tried to get up but Richard pulled her back slightly to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Girls." Richard, and Jesse said in unison as the girls left the room.  
  
"We heard that." They called back.  
  
Emma and Shalimar walked passed the lab where they seen Adam working away.  
  
"So you wanna talk?" Emma asked her best friend as they continued to walk towards the bedrooms.  
  
"I figured that's what you wanted to do."  
  
"So Brennan's room?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I better clean it up a little." The two females of Mutant X turned the corner, and Shalimar opened the door to Brennan's room. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Shal what's." Emma stopped mid sentence as she seen why Shalimar had stopped.  
  
There were boxes everywhere, nothing had been put in them yet but that didn't stop Shalimar from almost running to the lab. Emma ran after her however it wasn't to stop her but to get in on whatever Shalimar was going to do or say to Adam.  
  
(Lab)  
  
Adam was working away when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Adam it's Scott."  
  
"Scott it's nice to hear from you but what's the matter?" Adam asked hearing the uneasy tone in Scott's voice.  
  
"It's Mulwray we can't find him anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him." Adam almost yelled.  
  
Shalimar would have busted down the lab doors but when she heard Adam on the phone sounding very nervous. Emma kind of looked at Shalimar weirdly as seen her come to a stop outside the lab doors.  
  
"Shal why did you stop let's go in there and kick his ass."  
  
"He's on the phone talking about a missing person."  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Possibly." Shalimar continued to use her feral hearing to figure out what Adam was talking about.  
  
"He's very nervous right now." Emma told Shalimar.  
  
(Inside the lab)  
  
"You're sure he's gone?"  
  
"Positive sir we've checked everywhere he might possibly be."  
  
"Including the cottage?"  
  
"Yes he wasn't there, however someone had been there."  
  
"It was two of my other team team members. At any rate I want him found."  
  
"I have everyone searching for him."  
  
"So who do you want found Adam, Brennan." Shalimar said pissed off as she walked into the lab.  
  
Startled Adam turned around, and was confronted by one pissed off psionic and a very pissed off feral.  
  
"Shalimar, Emma what's going on?"  
  
"Why don't you tell us Adam." Emma spoke seeing as though the only thing Shalimar wanted to do was tear Adam's head off. Adam on the other hand was speechless.  
  
"Got nothing to say Adam, well then let me fill you in. I know, we all do about you, and Richards plan. How could you Adam, I trusted you, we all did, and even after Naxcon when you said that you were going to be upfront with us. You didn't have to kidnap him, and put me, us through hell."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"When Jesse and I went to Alaska last week we found a beaten up Brennan. You under estimated him Adam, you should better than anyone that he would do anything, and everything in his power to come back here."  
  
"Look there is an expanation for all of this."  
  
Jesse, and Richard had heard the commotoin in the lab, and were now on their way there. When they reached the lab they seen Adam looking pretty damn nervous.  
  
//I guess Shal finally found out. This is going to be fun to watch.//  
  
Noting that Jesse, and Richard had walked into the lab Shalimar couldn't control herself any longer.  
  
"I'll deal with you later!" Shalimar screamed at Adam. "You, you god damn son of a bitch. You just can't take no for an answer." Shalimar yelled at Richard making him back up as she continued to walk his way.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know full well what I'm talking about."  
  
"I won't fight you Shal, I love you." Richard pleaded.  
  
"Thing is Richard I don't love you, I love Brennan nothing will ever change that."  
  
The two feral were now in the main area of Sanctuary with the remaining members of Mutant X watching from the lab.  
  
Shalimar jumped on Richard, tackeling him to the ground. He tried to defend himself but it was senseless. Shalimar kept smaking him back and forth across his face.  
  
"Jesse go stop her before she kills him."  
  
"No Emma he deserves this."  
  
Adam was standing in the back of the lab not able to watch the seen infront of him.  
  
//What have I done, they'll never forgive me.//  
  
"Adam we have to stop Shalimar before she kills him, he deserves to be punished but not killed."  
  
"What do you purpose we do Emma, her feral side is in control right now."  
  
"We can't just stand here and let her kill him, she'd never forgive herself for that even if she does hate him."  
  
"Hold on I have an idea." Jesse said wanting to help now for Shalimar's sake. 


	20. Enough Part 2

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post but it's exam time, and I just didn't have the time to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Shalimar was still beating the crap out of Richard when Jesse, and Emma ran out into the main hall from the lab.  
  
"Shalimar stop it before you kill him!" Emma screamed.  
  
"He deserves to die after what he's done to me, to us." Shal answered back, a single tear falling down her face.  
  
"You're right, he does deserve to pay for what he's done but if you kill him Shal you'll be as bad as him." Jesse took his turn in trying to get Shal to stop.  
  
Shalimar however was relentless, and Richard took the split second before Shalimar hit him once more to grab a hold of her arms. She tried to pull away but didn't have much energy left in her. Richard noticed this and pulled her down on top of him, and kissed her passionately.   
  
Shalimar pulled back as so hard that she fell off of Richard. She stood up quickly, and then bent over, and grabbed Richard's shirt collar making him stand. She held him up against a wall, and got ready to deliver one final hit.  
  
"He'll never love you the way I do, never, and you will regret one day that you chose him over me." Richard said as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Shalimar stop, please, for Brennan. He'll never forgive himself if you kill Richard, and you and I both know that." Emma tried one last time.  
  
Emma's word hit Shalimar for a second but the feral in her kept telling her that she had to protect her pack, and more importantly her mate.  
  
Just as she pulled her arm back to punch Richard one last time she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her fist just as she was two inches from Richard's face. She knew who it was, and she turned around, dropping Richard as she did so, and cried into Brennan's chest. Brennan held her so close that air couldn't pass through them.  
  
Emma gave Jesse a hug, and a sweet kiss on the lips as Adam just stood behind them, and watched knowing that he would soon have to explain himself, and his actions. He was terrified that they would all leave even after he explained everything. He also knew that no matter what he would never be able to rebuild Mutant X. These were his four most precious children.  
  
After a few minutes Shalimar looked at Brennan, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She cried not looking him in the eye.  
  
Brennan cupped Shalimar's face, and looked her straight in the eye.   
  
"For what? You didn't do anything wrong Shal. I was gone for three months, and there was no way that you could have known that I was still alive for sure." Brennan told hr, a single tear of his own falling down his face.  
  
They just stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. To them no one else was around at that moment.  
  
"Brennan how did you get here so fast, not that I'm complaining or anything." Shalimar said breaking the silence that filled Sanctuary.  
  
Brennan tore his gaze away from Shalimar, and looked at Adam.  
  
"Adam came and got me."   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A twist maybe. Please review and tell me what you think. Next up Adam explains himself. 


	21. Explaining

A/N: Okay here it is chapter 21, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Everyone simply just stared at Adam, and then at Brennan, and back again.  
  
"Well I guess it's time I explain myself." Adam started.  
  
"I guess you should." Jesse said not being able to contain himself any longer.  
  
"No I'll deal with all of this tomorrow." Shal said before Adam had a chance to speak. "Look I'm really tired, and I need some rest."  
  
"I understand, goodnight Shalimar, I'll explain everything when you're ready for me to." Adam walked off towards the lab, relieved he had the night to figure out what he was going to say, and do.  
  
"Goodnight you guys." Emma said as she walked towards Bren, and Shal and gave them both hugs. "Jess you coming?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a little while, there's a loose end on the floor I have to deal with. You two go get some sleep cause you both look like hell." Jesse told them as he picked up Richard, and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Jess." Brennan called after the younger man as he walked away.  
  
"Anytime!"   
  
"I guess we better get you to bed." Brennan said as he scooped Shalimar up in his arms, and carried off to her room. Shalimar put her arms around his neck, as a few more tears slid down her cheek.  
  
Brennan opened Shalimar's door with one hand, and then pushed it open with his foot. He walked to the center of her room, and placed her down on her bed but she didn't let go of him. Instead she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.   
  
"God I missed you." Shalimar said in between kisses.  
  
"I missed you too." Brennan managed to reply.  
  
Finally they broke apart, and Brennan rolled off Shalimar, and onto the other side of her bed. Of course he brought her with him do that she was half leaning on him.  
  
"Well you better get some rest." Brennan said getting up before he got to comfortable, and fell asleep himself.  
  
"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Shalimar asked grabbing Brennan's hand.  
  
"I have to go back to the cottage to get Fox."  
  
"You can do that tomorrow, you're staying right here with me for the time being. I won't even let you leave this room." Shalimar more or less told Brennan as she pulled him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Shal I have to go get him cause he gets lonely, and he's never been without me for this long. Although I would rather be here with you, I have to go get him."  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine."  
  
"I promise I won't be long, I'll even take the Helix."  
  
"Alright fine." Shalimar agreed knowing Brennan the stubborn look on Brennan's face. Brennan got up, and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait up, I'm coming with you, I need to get out of here anyway. I'll leave the others a note."  
  
"Are you sure, I won't be long and you said you were tired."  
  
"I'm sure, let's go get your wittle puppy." Shalimar joked as she put on her shoes, and walked up to Brennan and putting her arm around his waist, then moving it to hold his hand.  
  
"What's wrong I am not supposed to love 'our' puppy?"  
  
"No, I just thought it was cute, and what do you mean 'our' puppy?"  
  
"Well he was named after you, but if you don't want to be his mommy then so be it." Brennan joked back, glad to have Shal back in his arms and glad he was back home.  
  
"I would love to be his mommy as long as you're his daddy."  
  
"Well that I am." Brennan replied as he bent down and gave Shal a kiss as they boarded the Helix.  
  
(Cottage - 25 minutes later)  
  
Brennan opened the door to the cottage, and let Shal go in ahead of him. The minute he opened the door Fox ran out of the bedroom waging his tail happily.   
  
Brennan bent over to pet him, but to his surprise Fox went to Shalimar first, and then to Brennan.  
  
"I see how it is, I train you, and take care of you, and you go to her. Suck up." Brennan teased the dog.  
  
"He's just got good taste like his daddy." Shal said giving Brennan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What can I say I've trained him well. Anyway why don't you go lay down, and I'll be back after I walk Fox." Brennan told Shal as Fox sat at the door with his leash in his mouth.  
  
"What can I not come with you?"  
  
"I was just thinking of you, cause you said you were tired, so don't be me to a pulp."  
  
"If you don't watch it I just might." Shal warned him as she walked out the door with Fox.  
  
Brennan closed the door behind him, and ran after Shal as snow started to fall from the sky.  
  
(Cottage - Next Morning)  
  
For the first time in awhile Shalimar was happy when she woke up. Brennan was back where he belonged with her, Emma, and Jesse. She opened her eyes, and found herself using Brennan's shoulder as her pillow. She looked up at his sleeping face, and smiled to herself. For a minute she thought about getting up but quickly vanished the thought from her mind. She then looked down at the side of the bed, and found Fox curled up in a ball still sleeping. After a minute of looking at the dog on the floor she returned her head to the crook of Brennan's shoulder, and just laid there wrapped in his strong arms.   
  
A few minutes later Brennan started to wake up. Since she was in a good mood Shalimar gave him a sweet good morning kiss.  
  
"Morning sunshine." She smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning yourself beautiful. What time is it?"  
  
"Ah just after eight."  
  
"I guess we better head back to Sanctuary then." Brennan said about to get up, until Shal stopped him.  
  
"No, not yet I don't want to go back to all that drama right now."  
  
"Okay, fine by me. I'd much rather be here with you anyway but we will have to deal with all this sometime."  
  
"I know, I just can't wrap my brain around the whole situation, but like I said we'll deal with that later. I just want to lay here with you for awhile."  
  
(Sanctuary - Same Time)  
  
Emma, and Jesse had gotten up early and were working on cleaning up Brennan's room.  
  
"I swear if Richard busted Brennan's guitar he's going to go mental." Emma said from the far side of Brennan's room looking for his guitar.  
  
"Yeah I know, the two things you don't do to Brennan are mess with his family, and touch his guitar without saying it's okay."  
  
"Jesse, Emma, are Brennan, and Shalimar back yet?" Adam asked through his comm ring.  
  
"No not yet Adam." Emma responded as nicely as she could considering Adam had brought Brennan back last night.  
  
"Well when they do can you let me know, then can all of you meet me in the rec room.  
  
"Sure Adam." Jesse answered breaking the connection with Adam and getting back to cleaning.  
  
(Sanctuary - Later)  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan had been back for about ten minutes. They found Jesse and Emma in Brennan's room, and after putting Brennan, and Fox's stuff down they all went to the rec room, and just let Fox roam around Sanctuary.  
  
"Adam we're all in the rec room." Emma spoke into her comm ring.  
  
Within a minute Adam was in the rec room. He didn't bother to sit down, he just stood in front of his 'children', and team for a minute gathering his thoughts.  
  
Shalimar sat so close to Brennan that if she moved any closer she would be sitting on him, and it didn't seem as though it bothered either of them. They were definitely sending a message to Adam. When Adam looked up he got the message load, and clear.  
  
"I don't know where to start so, I'm sorry to all of you for what I've put you through, and especially to you." Adam said looking at Brennan finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Adam I just want to know why. Man, I trusted you, I risked my life over, and over again to protecting, and fighting for what you believe in." Brennan spoke up raising his voice.  
  
"I know, and again I'm sorry I just didn't have much choice in the matter."  
  
"Adam cut the crap." Shalimar told him sternly.  
  
"It was Richard. After you told him to leave the first time he went straight to Alaska to come up with a plan to get you back any way he could."  
  
"So what he called you, and asked you for your assistance once his plan was done, and you just agreed." Brennan still couldn't grasp what was going on.  
  
"No, of course not. Richard was going to tell Eckhart where Sanctuary was located. Brennan I had no choice, if Eckhart knew…" he was cut off by Jesse.  
  
"Adam you could have told us all what was going on. There could have been a better way to deal with him."  
  
"I tried to tell you all several times but Richard kept finding out. That's why I kept sending Richard on missions. I was trying to tell you two so that you could tell Shalimar. Brennan I tried to tell you as well but Richard has insisted that he have almost full control over your situation.  
  
"So what Adam, you should have let him tell Eckhart where Sanctuary is we could have moved or something." Shalimar had tears in her eyes, but whether they were out of anger and frustration or sadness Adam couldn't tell.  
  
"He had the database." Adam whispered.  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"He had the database. The one with all the information on all the new mutants that we've ever put into the underground."  
  
"How could he get that, those files are encrypted?" Emma asked not being able to remain silent,  
  
"They are, I don't know how he got in, all I no is that he did. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Shalimar couldn't take it anymore. She got up, and stormed off towards her room. Adam was about to go after her when Emma told him not to, and she went instead telling pushing Brennan out of her way.  
  
"You stay here, and find out everything, I'll talk to Shal." She told him from down the hall.  
  
"Brennan I don't expect you to ever trust me again but I am going to ask you to stay at Sanctuary, this is your home, and I beg you to stay, that goes for you as well Jesse."  
  
"Its okay Adam I understand, I'm not moving but if Shal decided to then I'll go with her."  
  
"Ditto form me." Jesse told his father figure after Brennan finished.  
  
"I guess it's up to Shal then, and Emma too."  
  
"Adam don't get me wrong but it's going to take along time for me to ever trust you again, if I can ever completely trust you again."  
  
"I know Brennan and I don't blame you for that I hurt all of you. Brennan for some reason you are the glue that keeps this team together, and without you here it was pure hell."  
  
Brennan nodded and headed out of the rec room towards his own to think, and process everything that Adam has just told them.  
  
After Brennan walked out Jesse stood up to go, and check on him.   
  
"Jesse wait."  
  
"No Adam I can't deal with this anymore right now." After that was said he walked out never looking back leaving Adam alone once again to his inner thoughts.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love the feedback, and to find out what you all think of the story, or chapter. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days. 


	22. Figuring things out

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, it's a little bit longer but I'm guessing that that's a good thing so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
"How could he Em I mean I loved him with every fiber of my being."  
  
"He just couldn't handle from going to that love to you not loving him at all, but that's not what's bothering you is it?"  
  
"Are you reading me?"  
  
"Nope, just a hunch."  
  
"It has something to do with that, but in a way I feel violated. When we couldn't find Brennan I latched onto what was in front of me. He knew that that would happen, and he used that to his advantage."  
  
"What like some kind of feral thing?"  
  
"Yeah, see when I told him I didn't love him anymore he was no longer that alpha male, Brennan was."  
  
"So he wanted to take that back because he felt that he was the alpha male, and you were his mate."  
  
"Something like that. Being feral has it's advantages, and disadvantages, and that's one."  
  
"Everything's okay between you, and Bren right?"  
  
"It's weird but last night when we were at the cottage it was as if none of this had ever happened, and we never lost three months together."  
  
"I swear Shal you two were meant for one another."  
  
"Kinda like you and Jesse." All of a sudden something jumped onto Shal's bed.  
  
"What the?" Shalimar looked at the end of her bed to find Fox sitting there with the cutest look on his face. Emma, and Shal broke out in laughter.  
  
(Brennan's Room)  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey man you okay?" Jesse asked Brennan as he walked into the room.  
  
"I guess." Brennan answered looking up from his book.  
  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
  
"Well I'm back home with Shal, and you guys, my family but there's still a lot to deal with, and a hell of a lot of unknowns." Brennan finished just before wincing slightly.  
  
"Hey Bren what's wrong, are you still hurting?"  
  
"Yeah just a little it's nothing, just a few bruises near my ribs, I'm fine though, and don't tell Shal or I'll kick your ass."  
  
"If I haven't said before, it's good to have you home."  
  
"Glad ya think so."  
  
"So are you really alright?"  
  
"Yeah I am, I just wish all of this would be over with,"  
  
"At least you have one less thing to worry about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Oh yeah we'd you take him, or put him."  
  
"Let's just say he won't be bugging you and Shal or any of us ever again."  
  
"Mysterious."  
  
"Very, but it's better that way."  
  
"I trust you jus don't ship me off to Alaska." Brennan joked.  
  
"I'll think about it." Jesse joked back as they shook hands.  
  
"Lets go find out what the girls are up to eh."  
  
"They're planning something they've been to quiet."  
  
"Nah, they're most likely having one of their 'girl talks'." Brennan said as they walked towards Shal's room.  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
Fox ran over to the door, and stood guard.  
  
"Come in guys." Shal told them, her and Emma still laughing.  
  
Once Fox saw Brennan he walked over to the bed, and jumped up, taking his spot back.  
  
"We came to see what you two are planning." Jesse walked over to Emma, and kissed the top of her head, and then sat down behind her. Brennan kissed Shalimar then sat down on the chair beside her bed.  
  
"We weren't planning anything this time. But if we were, you don't honestly think we'd tell you."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar snickered at Emma's comment at Emma's comments, which got them an evil glare from Jesse.  
  
"Hey you guys want to go out tonight?"  
  
"You're funny Jess."  
  
"I'm aware of that Shal but I mean let's go out, and celebrate."  
  
"I don't really want to go but you guys should."  
  
"What's wrong Bren you're always up for a little partying."  
  
"Well, for one Em I'm tired, second I just got back and I don't really want to leave right now."  
  
"I'm not going is he's not." Shal spoke up.  
  
"I guess that's a bus then. How about a movie night, no even better a Survivor night?"  
  
"Oh yeah that all-star one premiers tonight right, I hope Colby is on it." Emma said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Could you at least wait until I'm not in the room."  
  
"Let's go to the rec room Jess before I get blood all over Shal's room."  
  
"What's wrong, your bleeding." Hearing this comments from Jesse Shalimar and Brennan shook their heads.  
  
"No I'm fine. I don't want to get you're blood all over Shal's room when I beat you."  
  
"Violent aren't we." Jesse said as Emma pushed him out of Shal's room.  
  
As soon as Emma walked out, and closed the door Brennan walked over to Shal's bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed."  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"Oh you know you like it, and I'm fine, and no I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Fine by me, but what are we going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About staying at Sanctuary."  
  
"I honestly don't know if I can stay here with him Bren but I don't know anything else. This has been my home for so long."  
  
"I know, and I have no problem staying, but if you don't want to then I'll go with you."  
  
"Tell you what, let me call my dad to see what's going on with diner. I'll see if Emma, and Jesse can come as well."  
  
"Alright whatever you want. So we're having diner with your dad?"  
  
"Yeah my dad, and my mom in Indiana."  
  
"Cool have you talked to your mom yet?"  
  
"No." Shal answered leaning back on Brennan as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nervous huh?"  
  
"More than you could imagine." Shal sighed.  
  
"Actually I no how you feel."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"When I first asked you out I was so nervous I couldn't breathe. I mean our friendship, and everything was on the line."  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
Shalimar knocked on Brennan's door from since his door was already open. He turned around and looked up from his guitar.  
  
"Hey Shal what's up?"  
  
"The sky as far as I can remember." She answered smartly.  
  
"Well aren't you just so funny." He told her as she walked towards him.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." She retorted sitting down on his bed facing him.  
  
"So what brings you to this end of Sanctuary?"  
  
"Bored, and I just wanted to talk to you."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really just anything I guess, like I said I was bored." //I came here to kiss you really but I don't see that happening.// She thought with a smile on her face.  
  
"I see, I see." Brennan said as he put down his guitar and walked over to where Shal was sitting on his bed. //Ask her you idiot, just do it.// Came the voice within his head.  
  
"I can't think of anything to talk about right now but.." All of a sudden Shalimar found herself laying back on Brennan's bed as he started to tickle her exposed mid-drift.   
  
It didn't matter how much she wiggled and screamed he just kept on tickling her. She was having trouble controlling herself because she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Finally Brennan stopped and helped her to stand. They both stood there for a minute before Brennan said something.  
  
"Um Shal?" He asked putting his hand through his hair, or what was left of it.  
  
"Yeah Bren?" Brennan was nervous all of a sudden and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.  
  
"Do you want to g out tonight to a club or something, maybe Nautica?"  
  
"Yeah sure, we all haven't been out for awhile and me and Emma could use an excuse to go shopping." //Why the hell is he so nervous?//  
  
"Actually Shal I kinda meant just us, without Jesse, Emma and Adam." // There I did it I asked her out. Oh god what if she says no, she's gonna say no.//  
  
Shalimar was stunned for a minute. Did Brennan Mulwray just ask her out? All of that waiting for him to do it, and he finally did.  
  
"Ah…" She stuttered not being able to process what he had just asked her  
  
"You know what I shouldn't have asked it's to soon, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Bren." She grabbed both his hands in hers. "Bren look at me." He finally met her eyes.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you, and I'm glad you did ask." They both swallowed the lumps in their throats, and then giggled at themselves for acting like they were back in high school.  
  
(*End Flashback*)  
  
"You were pretty nervous but I was to. I'm guessing that what you're getting at is that talking to my mom is a chance I should take."  
  
"Well aren't you smart." Brennan said as he got up and gave Shal a kiss.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The rec room, Emma and Jesse are waiting remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll meet you there right after I call my dad to finalize things."  
  
"I'll be waiting." He kissed her again and then pat Fox on the head but the dog stayed with Shal.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Nicholas answered the phone.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah Brennan's back and everything is back to the way it should be."  
  
"That's great to hear."  
  
"So dad about diner?"  
  
(Sanctuary - Rec Room - 15 minutes later)  
  
Shalimar walked into the rec room with Fox at her side. She walked over to the couch where Brennan was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
Jesse turned off the television and they all sat in silence for a moment trying to figure out who was going to start their conversation.  
  
"So you talk to your dad?" Jesse asked finally.  
  
"Yeah he said he'd call my mom to let her know but that she would you two were more than welcome."  
  
"When do we leave?" Emma asked.  
  
"Um tomorrow, if that's okay with everyone?"  
  
"Sounds good." they all agreed.  
  
"So we're heading to Indiana." Jesse said happily.  
  
"Looks that way." Brennan replied.  
  
"Shal how long are we staying for?" Emma asked while the guys were laughing for some unknown reason.  
  
"A couple of days, four at the most, depending on what we want to do after that."  
  
"Oh hey guys it's on." Brennan told them all as he and Shal got comfy on the couch, Jesse, and Emma did the same as Jesse turned the television back on.  
  
(Sanctuary - Later on)  
  
"I'm going to take Fox for a walk anyone want to come?"  
  
"Nah I'm dead tired." Jesse answered.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood." Emma replied after Jesse.  
  
"Shal?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie but I have to go talk to Adam." Shal said kissing Fox on the top of his head.  
  
"I see how this is going to be, well guess what you may get pretty cold tonight sleeping by yourself."  
  
"Now look who the funny one is, plus it's your loss."  
  
"That's true, see ya soon." Brennan kissed Shalimar and then took Fox for a walk around Storm King Mountain.  
  
(Lab)  
  
Adam was busy working away on something when Shalimar walked in. She silently stood at the doorway until Adam noticed her.  
  
"Shalimar." Adam turned around delighted to see her.  
  
"hi Adam, sorry if I'm bugging you."  
  
"No it's fine."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know Brennan, Jesse, Emma and I are going to my mom's for a few days."  
  
"Does that mean you're all moving out of Sanctuary." Adam asked with a sad look on his face.  
  
"No we're just going to visit."  
  
"So you're not moving out?"  
  
"Not right now but I don't know anything beyond that. Adam you really hurt me, us, and I just don't know if we can patch things up but for now none of us are moving out." The second Adam heard those words come out of her mouth he let out the breathe that he had unknowingly been holding.  
  
"Well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Shalimar." She didn't bother to hug him, she just nodded and walked out.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review and let me know what you think. 


	23. Indiana

A/N: Here is chapter 23 There is at least one chapter left, but at the most two.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
(Sanctuary - Next Morning - Rec Room)  
  
"So you girls ready to go?" Jesse asked as Shalimar and Emma walked into the rec room, where Brennan and he were waiting were waiting for them to finish packing.  
  
"Yup, you guys ready?" Emma asked back as she walked up to Jesse and gave him as kiss as Shalimar did the same with Brennan.  
  
"Of course we are." Jesse said smugly.   
  
"Actually Jess speak for yourself. I still have to figure out what to do with Fox."  
  
"Sweetie, leave him here with Adam, he'll be fine." Shalimar said giving Brennan one of her irresistible smiles that for some reason always made him feel better.  
  
"I don't Shal, I'm hesitant about leaving him at all."  
  
"He'll be fine man, so lets just get this show on the road."  
  
"Alright I'll meet you guys in the garage right after I tell Adam everything he.." he was cut off by Shalimar.  
  
"Already done, you should know I'm always a step ahead." While Shal was talking Brennan was saying goodbye to Fox who had been at his side the entire time.  
  
"Is that so." Brennan said as he stood up, and scooped Shalimar up in his arms, and walked them both to the garage.  
  
"Holy crap!" Jesse stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked as he walked into the garage, putting down Shalimar. Emma and Shalimar in the mean time just stood there grinning,   
  
"You two already packed the Escalade!" Jesse was utterly shocked.  
  
"Jess, Shal and I don't take that long to pack." Emma retorted while Brennan and Shalimar continued to laugh.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Jesse started at Brennan.  
  
"Just get in." Brennan said he opened Shal's door, and then got into the drivers seat next to her.  
  
"So do we have to pick up your dad Shal?" Brennan asked pulling out of Sanctuary.  
  
"Nope he had some Naxcon business to deal with in Indiana so he's already there."  
  
"Well that should make this 5 hour a lot more fun." Emma added knowing that Shalimar still wasn't completely comfortable being around her father for long periods of time.  
  
"That's for sure." Shalimar answered happily as she reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand.  
  
"I told you that you two were sappier than me and Emma." Jesse shot out all of a sudden.  
  
"Not again." Emma sighed inwardly.  
  
"We're holding hands to you have a problem with that?" Shal asked confused.   
  
"It's nothing don't worry about." Brennan told her not wanting to get into that argument again.  
  
(Hotel - 5 hours later)  
  
All four new mutants got out of the Escalade and checked into the hotel. Shalimar and Brennan got a room together as did Emma, and Jesse. After they brought all their stuff up Shalimar called her father's cell phone.  
  
"Nicholas Fox." he answered.  
  
"Hi dad it's Shalimar."  
  
"Oh hi sweetheart, are you guys on your way?"  
  
"Actually we're at the hotel at the corner of Madison, and young."  
  
"Hold on a second Shal your mother is calling me."  
  
"Sure." She replied as Brennan walked back into the room.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's no problem, I was just calling to let you know we were here."  
  
"Alright then I'll you four tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow to get the directions." Shalimar said quickly as Brennan gave her a devilish smile he walked into the washroom, and started the shower.  
  
"Okay, you kids sleep tight."  
  
""We will." Shal said trying to no giggle as she hung up the phone and ran into the washroom closing the door behind her.  
  
(Fox Residence - Next Morning)  
  
"What if she hates me Nick, I could stand to see the look on my little girls face."  
  
"She doesn't, and she doesn't blame you either, she only blames me as it was my fault."  
  
"I'm sorry Nick but can you really blame her?"  
  
"No. no I can't."   
  
"Well I'm glad we cleared the air on that issue."  
  
"Nervous eh?"  
  
"Very. Were you this nervous when she first came to see you?"  
  
"No, I was petrified."  
  
"So what are her friends like? Are they nice?"  
  
"Yes there are. They would put their lives in front of hers."  
  
"Well that's good to know."  
  
"That reminds me Shalimar should be calling soon to get the directions."  
  
(Hotel)  
  
All four of their comm rings beeped at the same time, waking all them from their slumber.  
  
"Yeah." Brennan answered first since he was half awake when his ring beeped.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you guys?"  
  
"Yeah you did." Jesse replied pissed that he had been woken up.  
  
"It's okay Adam we had to get up anyway." Emma said nicely since she felt bad for the way Jesse was in the morning.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you all got to Indiana safely."  
  
"Yeah we did. It was a quiet drive since Jesse and Emma fell asleep halfway there." Shalimar finally spoke.  
  
"That's good know, and Brennan before you ask Fox is fine."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"It's the least I can do." With that the connection was broken and the four members of Mutant X got ready to head over to Shalimar's mom's place.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did or even if you didn't leave me a review, and tell me what you thought. Also I wanted to know what you all thought about the team leaving Sanctuary but not Mutant X. I have and idea if you want them to stay or leave, and get places of their own. Let me know what you think in a review since I can't decide. CiaoJ 


	24. Back to Normal

A/N: Okay here it is the final chapter to this very ling story. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the story, it truly does mean a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
(Fox Residence)  
  
The four members of Mutant X pulled up to Shalimar's mothers house. They parked but didn't get out right away. It was apparent that Shalimar was nervous, and to see the feral scared was not something that happened to often.  
  
"Were you and your mom close?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah we were. She tried to stop my dad but he was quite persistent in wanting a 'normal' daughter."  
  
"Well let's do this then shall we?" Brennan asked as he got out of the Escalade bad walked around to Shal's side and opened the door for her.  
  
Shaliamr got out as did Jesse and Emma. She held Brennan's hand tightly as she looked up and the house. It was nice, medium in size, red bricked , and had a balcony. They all worked towards the front door nervously not knowing what to expect.  
  
When they got to the door Shalimar slowly raised her finger to the doorbell. After a minute of waiting the door finally opened and Shalimar unknowingly held her breath. However she sighed in relief when she seen her father standing in front of her.  
  
"Well don't just stand there in the cold come in." Nicholas more or less ordered.  
  
Shalimar, and Brennan stepped into the house followed by Jesse and Emma. Shalimar remembered seeing a lot of the pictures on the walls. She remembered that when she was younger and she looked at those pictures it always calmed her.  
  
"Please, take off your shoes, and coats and make yourselves at home." After taking everyone's jackets and hanging them up in the closet he hugged Shalimar, and shook Brennan's hand, and just smiled at Jesse, and Emma because he didn't know them as well.  
  
"I don't think I've ever you four so quiet." Nicholas laughed as he got a chuckle form the four.  
  
"Dad." Shal whispered.  
  
"Yes princess."  
  
"Does mom know about all of us, being alike?" Shal asked referring to Brennan, Emma, and Jesse.  
  
"No she doesn't. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell her or not."  
  
"Okay I was just checking."  
  
"Oh, and Shalimar your mother is just as nervous as you are. She's on the phone with Sarah at the moment."  
  
"My aunt." Shalimar said after seeing the blank looks coming from everyone.  
  
They all walked through the main hallway which wasn't very long but seemed to be. There she was sitting on the couch, the phone to her ear.  
  
She was exactly how Shalimar remembered her. An average women with shiny blond hair pulled back in a tight bun. Brennan figured Shalimar got her hair from her mom.  
  
As Nicholas walked into the living room Shalimar froze, and just stood in one spot next to Brennan.  
  
"Love you too, have fun on your trip, I will." Shannon Fox hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table.  
  
"Who was at the door Nick, paper boy?" Shannon got up, and turned around to come face to face with her daughter. Nicholas remained silent his ex-wife and daughter came face to face for the first time in over fifteen years.  
  
"Shh..Shalimar." Shannon Fox finally chocked   
  
"Mom." Shalimar was surprised her mother hadn't changed at all. Her voice was still soft, gentle, and very loving.  
  
They both just stood there for a moment before Shannon Fox finally hugged her baby girl after so many years. By now Ms. Fox was crying slightly, as she clung to Shalimar tightly. Brennan, Jesse, Emma, and Nicholas stood silently watching the reunion of a mother, and daughter.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Shalimar introduced everyone to her mom, and they were all sitting around talking in the living room after diner.  
  
"Well we'd better head back to the hotel." Shalimar announced as Brennan got up to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on there Brennan I'm coming into the kitchen as well." Nicholas said as Brennan stopped and waited for him.  
  
"If you want you can stay here tonight, there's plenty of room." Ms. Fox replied.  
  
"I would love to stay but we already paid for the hotel."  
  
"No Shal stay, we'll go back to the hotel." Emma told her best friend knowing that she wanted to spend more time with her mother.  
  
"Yeah Shal stay." Jesse coaxed a little more.  
  
"Alright I'll stay." Shalimar finally gave in.  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
"Mr. Fox while we're alone there's something I've been wanting to ask you."  
  
"Well what is it Brennan, and please call me Nick."  
  
"I want to ask Shalimar to marry me and…" Brennan got out before Nicholas cut him off.  
  
"Yes, of course it would be okay with me. I'd love to have you as a son in law."  
  
"Thank you." Brennan, and Nicholas shook hands.  
  
"When do you plan on asking her?"  
  
"I'm not sure, when the time is right I guess. I'll I know for sure right now is that I'm going to ask her."  
  
(Living Room)  
  
Brennan and Nicholas walked back into the living room to find Shalimar, and Ms. Fox talking but there was no sight of Jesse, and Emma.  
  
"Where are Jess and Em." Brennan asked.  
  
"They're in the Escalade waiting for you." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Oh okay we're leaving?"  
  
"Yes, and no." Shalimar continued seeing Brennan's look of confusion. "I'm staying her tonight."  
  
"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then." Brennan walked towards the door after kissing Shal on the cheek since her mom didn't know about them yet. Which had made Brennan very nervous about being there.  
  
"You know what I'm going to give you ladies some time to yourselves. I'll be staying at the hotel on 55th and Jamison." Nicholas said just before Shalimar left to catch Brennan before he left.  
  
She caught him just before he walked out the door. Grabbing his arm she gave him one hell of a goodbye kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you tonight."   
  
"Same here." Brennan replied.  
  
They broke apart just as Ms. Fox, and Nicholas rounded the corner.  
  
"Nick o you need a ride?"  
  
"No I have my car in the garage, drive safe though."  
  
"I will, goodnight." Brennan walked out the door followed by Nicholas.  
  
"Would you like a cup of coffee? Do you drink coffee?"   
  
"Yeah I do, and I would love some." Shalimar replied.  
  
(10 minutes later - Living Room)  
  
"So you're friends, are they like you?"  
  
"Yeah they are but not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shalimar explained everything to her mom about new mutants, and Mutant X. To Shalimar's surprise her mother looked genuinely happy for her, and that she had found friends that she could depend, rely on, and trust completely.  
  
"So what is this Sanctuary like?"  
  
"It's phenomenal, and yes we all live there."  
  
"Your read my mind. So how long have Jesse, and Emma been dating?"   
  
"About a year now, it's the cutest thing to see your best friend, and the man you consider to be your brother so happy together."  
  
"You and Jesse have known each other a long time I assume."  
  
"Yeah, he joined Mutant X just after I did."  
  
"Anyway enough about them, how about you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Not at all, and yes I do." Shalimar replied blushing.  
  
"What's he like should I be worried?"  
  
"There's no need to be worried he's the greatest person in the world, and he'd do anything for me, and vise versa."  
  
"Will I get to meet him?"  
  
"Actually you already have."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"I'm sorry but who? Brennan maybe?"  
  
"Yes." was all Shalimar could say without blushing more than she already was.  
  
"If I do say so myself you to seem perfect for each other from what I can."  
  
"You already knew didn't you?"  
  
"I suspected. You too kept starring at each other all night."  
  
"We've been going out for a year, and a half but I've loved him since the day I laid my eyes on him."  
  
"I'm happy for you, I truly am."  
  
(Fox Residence - Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar, and Ms. Fox had talked all night. It became apparent to Shalimar that her mother had looked for her after she left, and with that on her mind Shalimar had gone to bed happy.  
  
The morning had come rather quickly, and when Shalimar woke up she decided to call Brennan, even though she figured he'd still be sleeping.  
  
"Hello." came his groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Bren did I wake you up?"  
  
"Hey yourself beautiful, and yeah you did but I'll get my revenge later. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah everything's great. My mom and I talked all night, and yes she knows about us now."  
  
"I'm glad that's out in the open."  
  
"You, and me both. Pick me up at eleven."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To lunch goofball, so you can sleep now but don't be late."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." What she had failed to mention to him was that she had a horrid nightmare last night, and she just wanted him to hold her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."   
  
"Good morning Shal, I just wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks I'm fine."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"I'm glad everything is back to the way it should be."  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
(Sanctuary - A couple days later)  
  
"Adam we're home." Jesse announced when he walked into the main area of Sanctuary.  
  
Adam walked out of the lab, and sat down across from Shalimar, and Brennan who had plopped down on the couch. Before anyone could speak they heard Fox start barking, and then run down the hallway towards Brennan.  
  
"Hey Fox what's up buddy?" Fox wagged his tail happily as Brennan pet him.  
  
"So how was your trip?"  
  
"Great." Shalimar replied.  
  
"I don't mean to pressure you but…"  
  
"We're not leaving Sanctuary Adam. However we are going to buy two lofts down town. Just so that we can get away for a few days here, and there but still be ready for any missions, or assignments."  
  
"Really you're going to stay?"  
  
"Yes Adam we're going to stay, as long as you promise to never ship any of us off to Alaska again." Brennan stated.  
  
"Yeah it's too cold there, Hawaii sounds a lot better." Emma joked.  
  
"I promise." With that said they all walked off towards their rooms. Except Fox. He found it in himself to stay exactly where he was.  
  
Brennan, and Shalimar walked down the hall where Brennan's room was. All of a sudden Brennan stepped in front of Shalimar and turned to face her.  
  
"Bren what the hell?" He got down on one knee.  
  
"Shalimar Fox will you make me the happiest new mutant ever, and be my wife?" Shalimar was stunned. Brennan pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing a little blue velvet box. He opened it, and inside was a crystal clear diamond ring.  
  
Shalimar couldn't find the words to answer him so she bent down, and kissed him.  
  
"Is that a yes?" She kissed him again. He placed the ring on her finger, and Shal hugged him tightly.  
  
"I've had that ring for four, and a half months. I'm glad it's finally where it belongs."  
  
"You've had it that long?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to ask you in Alaska but that was a bust, all I knew was that it had to be perfect."  
  
"So why here?"  
  
"You don't remember, this is where we almost kissed, the first time."  
  
"Of course I remember, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
(Emma's room)  
  
"He finally did it."  
  
"He finally did what?" Jesse asked puzzled.  
  
"Brennan finally asked Shalimar to marry him. It's only taken the guy four and a half months." Jesse just stood there not chocked at all.  
  
"Aren't you surprised?"  
  
"Nope." Jesse pulled out a little blue velvet box of his own. "We went to the jewelry store together." He popped the box open. " Emma De Lauro will you may marry me?"  
  
"Yes." She said excitedly as Jesse put the ring on her finger.  
  
They walked out into the hallway where they found Brennan, and Shalimar.  
  
"Guess what?" Both girls said in unison.  
  
"We're getting married." Shalimar announced.  
  
"Us too." The four members of Mutant X were to excited to notice that Adam was watching over them.  
  
"I'm glad things worked out for them." He exhaled from his spot above them. 


End file.
